


Cookies

by ohmiyaskdesu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Arashi - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Japanese, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmiyaskdesu/pseuds/ohmiyaskdesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakurai Sho meets Aiba Masaki in an unexpected way and the two end up becoming adoptive brothers. This story is about friendship, unsual romance, and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problem is that Sho isn't like other kids. He'd rather bury his nose in books.

  
It was Sho's first day in preschool and he hated it. He hated the older women telling him what to do. He hated the other kids who did nothing but stare into space as mucus ran carelessly over their lips, while others cried for their moms. And he hated the fact that he wasn’t at home. He was starting to wonder if she didn’t want him for leaving him in this horrible place. The only time he could get away from all of them was when the women announced it was play time.  
  
Sighing, he dragged his feet outside of the building and didn’t stop until he reached a lone tree. Besides it was a white bench that could probably fit about three kids, plus himself, if they were to sit on it. He looked around to see if anyone tried to come towards him; all of them seemed to pay more attention to the dirty playground. Seeing that none of them glanced his way, he sighed once more before he laid his body on the white bench.  
  
He was unlike other kids, and anyone could see that. He preferred books, and clippings of newspaper articles he sometimes stole from his dad. Every word that he could read interested him so much even though he still couldn’t interpret the harder characters; his parents helped him read it. Though sometimes when he was too immersed on a text, his mom would scold him. It wasn’t because he was trying to read, but she was angry at him for not going out too much to play with other kids like him. But that’s the problem: he wasn’t like them at all.  
  
Oh, how he wished he had one of his dad’s discarded newspapers right now. Even if he was reading a day old news, at least he gets to catch up and learn new words. Just as he was about to close his eyes to rest, he felt something sharp poke his cheek.  
  
“Ow!” Sho yelped as he sat up and rubbed his cheek to ease the pain. He thought it was a bug bite that would probably leave an ugly mark, but it was just a kid who looked stupid with big shining eyes. When he tilted his head to the side, his short brown hair bounced along with his movements.  
  
Sho scowled.“Go away.”  
  
The boy didn’t seem to hear him and instead continued to stare as if he was an interesting bug. It made Sho more uncomfortable when he moved closer.  
  
“Go away,” He repeated as he gently pushed his shoulder. Again, he didn’t move.  
  
“I’m going to tell--”  
  
Just as he was about to get up and tell on the boy, what seemed to be a cookie was forcefully shoved in his hands. It so felt greasy on his palms, he really had no appetite to eat unhealthy snacks since his mom forbid it in the first place. However, his nose told him differently. As he examined the cookie from angle to angle, he saw that it was just a simple chocolate chip cookie. It only took one sniff to make his stomach rumble. Without thinking, he took a bite and found himself in another different world filled with nothing but cookies dancing all around him.  
  
“This is--” He was about to tell the boy that the cookie was the best sweet treat he had ever tasted, but he saw nothing as if he was never there.  
  
After he ate the delicious cookie in a whim, he decided to find the cookie boy. He searched all over the playground, forcefully turned any boys who had short brown hair, and asked other kids if they had seen a boy with a box of cookies, or something, in his hand. All of them said they haven’t seen anyone like him, but they did react when they heard the word cookies.  
  
The whole preschool area was small that he could easily find a lost valuable, but it was definitely hard to find a boy who was much bigger than an ant. The boy was nowhere to be found. He eventually gave up, retreated back to the bench, and laid his body flat against the painted wood. As he stared at the green leaves above him, he lifted his hands up to his face. He could still smell the scent of the cookie, but it was barely there, just like how the boy had disappeared out of nowhere...  
  
Unfortunately, play time had to come to an end so he had no choice but to mix with other kids around him. He took his chance to look around for the boy, but he was short so he couldn’t see through the crowd of noisy kids. After taking one more look around, he headed back to his assigned classroom. Back to the boringness.  
  
All they did in there was paint with their fingers on a huge white paper. There was no reading involved, no books, and no newspapers. None of anything that had words in them. Instead, all they had were buckets of paint, toys, and stuff other kids would find fun to play with. This wasn’t even a school at all. It was more of like a daycare.  
  
Thankfully, all of those boringness ended soon and he was ready to go home. As he and the other kids all piled up on the front of the building, parents with huge smiles on their faces ran towards their children. He heard a mother almost cry because she claimed she missed her child, which of course wasn’t true because they were stuck here for half of the day. Other moms and dads were congratulating their kids for passing the first day without them. He wished his parents were like that.  
  
Speaking of parents, his mom, the only one who dressed luxurious out of all the parents, came out the same black car they had used earlier. It seemed like her presence was important that everyone started to hush and walk away.  
  
Sho clicked his tongue. “What took you so long? Our house isn’t that far from here.”  
  
“Sho, honey, mom has--”  
  
“Whatever.”  
  
He walked off and ignored the hand his mother held out for him. He didn’t feel like holding her hand today, she might scold him for getting her hands greased. But he knows she doesn’t do that. She always laughed it off, or washed their hands together under the bathroom faucet. Just not today. Not when she left him in such a horrible place.  
  
Once he sat on the back seat on the farther left, he helped himself with the seatbelt even though the chauffeur insisted on helping him. His mom was already besides him when he had the seat belt on. He knows just how much he had hurt his mom, and he didn’t know how to make her feel better. Instead, he grabbed his mom’s hand and held it. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a small smile form on her plump red lips. He smiled too and turned his head to face the window besides him.  
  
The chauffeur was slow than usual. He usually speeds to the driver’s seat after he closed the door for his mom, but he took more than a second to arrive there. Though his mom didn’t seem to mind his pace.  
  
“Where to, ma’am?” The chauffeur asked when he was finally seated on the driver’s seat.  
  
“Home,” She says, her voice soft as a silk. “Nowhere special.”  
  
At the same time the chauffeur turned the engine on, Sho wanted to tell him to stop. Just outside, across the street, was the same boy he had seen earlier had a box, that he failed to notice, on his hand. The other hand waved. Sho looked around and saw that no one waved back. He hadn’t realized that the boy waved at him until he saw those huge eyes stare at him through the dark window.  
  
“Strange...” Sho whispered as his eyes followed the zooming scenery pass by. “But his cookies tasted good.”


	2. Crunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sho was really craving for cookies, but too bad his parents forbid him to eat those kinds of snacks; especially his mom.

Sho found it difficult to chew the fresh vegetable snacks he forcefully shoved into his mouth. He knew very well that he had to finish it since his mom sacrificed her beauty nap to make healthy snacks just for him. But he couldn't help it. Both his tongue and his mind told him cookies were a much, much better choice for snacks at this moment. Not these bitter mix of vegetables. They weren't sweet at all compared to the cookies. He looked down on the bowl in front of him, spat out the broccoli from his mouth, and grimaced as he pushed it away in disgust. His motivation to finish the whole thing for his mom had disappeared the more he looked at it.  
  
Behind him, he heard the shuffle of feet on the wooden floor. It appears his mom hasn't left yet. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I want something else," He told her as he pushed the bowl further away from him. "Something else other than these."  
  
"I'll get you fr--"  
  
"Don't want that either." Although fruits were sweet as well, they weren't as delicious as cookies. It wasn't greasy, round, flat-ish (unless you cut them up that way), and it barely stirred his taste buds to excitement. The only time he would love to have them was when he actually craved it. For now, though, cookies were the top priority. But of course, knowing his mom, she didn't allow him to have any of those; for her, healthy was the top priority.  
  
"I want cookies," he declares out loud when she doesn't say anything. "Can I please have some?"  
  
She sighed. "Sho, hon, you know it's bad for you. Haven't we already--"  
  
"I know!" He stamped his foot childishly on the floor and turned around to glare at her startled face. When she regained the calm expression on her face, he pouted as he held a finger up. "Can I at least have one? Just this one time."  
  
"Sho..."  
  
"Please! I'll be a good boy! I'll got out and--"  
  
The sound of someone deeply coughing interrupted him. Sho didn't have to peek over his mom to know who it was. As if it was an instinct, his lips immediately formed a huge grin and his feet began to ran by itself. "Papa!" He yelled excitedly, his arms widening as he ran towards a tall man leaning against the door frame.  
  
It felt like he had never seen his father at all the whole day, when really, he had seen him last before he left for work. He wished he could follow his dad instead of going to preschool. The business he owned was such a great place to run around in; a place he'd rather be instead of that dirty preschool. Plus, there were many people who worked under his dad who always gave him something to read whenever he visited. When he grows up, he wishes to be just like his father: a smart, educated, and handsome man.  
  
“Can I have cookies?” He asked him, hoping that he’ll say yes unlike his mom. “Please?!”  
  
“Sho, your mom--”  
  
“Ugh!” He groaned as he pulled himself away from his father’s leg. “Never mind!”  
  
Of course he wouldn’t say yes -- though he will as long as it wasn’t a danger to his health. Since both of his parents were aware of his eating habits, they had control over it. From breakfast to dinner, the only dishes he ate were made by their nutrition chef.  
  
Grumbling angrily, he pushed both his mom and dad until they were a feet away from his bedroom door, and closed it on them when they tried to reason with him. They stayed there for a couple of minutes after, and all he heard was his mom say something about being healthy, while his dad stressed that he should listen to her (because he really had no say in this). After what seemed like a long time, they finally left him in silence with the bowl of vegetables relaxing silently besides him.  
  
  
  
It was yet another day in the boring preschool with a bunch of hyperactive kids running around chasing each other. The boys were teasing the girls who tried to play house, while others already had their own cliques. The kids who were cooly hanging out on the playground were the hoggers, who took over themselves despite the fact that they already owned the plastic building. Just a few feet from the playground was a group that huddled together and moved together as if they were one like penguins. The ones who made themselves busy with the mucky dirt in the sandbox, were individuals that no one cared about; all they did was talk to themselves. There were so much more, but Sho was too lazy to list them all out.  
  
Sho lightly giggled as he watched with amusement. He wondered what group he would belong in if he wasn’t himself. The weirdos by the sandbox? The kids who were pushing others around? Or the artistic ones who stayed in the classroom and painted all day? Of course, he belonged to none -- it was so obvious.  
  
Sighing, he settled himself on the bench wondering why he was even here in the first place. He can always phone his dad, lie that he was having an emergency so he can pick him up, and then go somewhere fun! Like the bookstore or a library! That would be a really exciting adventure. As much as he wanted to do it though, he couldn’t. The image of his mom’s hurt face popped up, and he didn’t want to see that on her beautiful face. He really didn’t want to worry her or make her sad.  
  
There was nothing else better to do and watching the cliques do their own thing started to get boring every minute. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard something. It sounded like a twig being snapped.  
  
Alerted, he sat up from his bench and immediately glanced over his shoulder. He saw nothing and no one since the back was off limits. However, he saw a rather quick movements, followed by what looked like brown hair.  _It’s him!_  
  
He quickly got to his feet, ignoring the fact that he had just broken school rules. By the time he reached the more secluded area, the parking lot, he heard it again. This time, it was the sound of something being crushed together. “I know you’re there!”  
  
There was no reply, not even a small sound was being emitted.  
  
“I know you’re there!” He repeats, hoping that it can get the intruder out in the open. It doesn’t work.  
  
Maybe it was a squirrel?  
  
It must be. No human can move that fast unless they were trained to. Just as he was about to retreat back to the bench, however, he heard the same sound again. Though this time, he knew right where it came from: behind a white sedan (bless his good hearing). He crouched and moved stealthily towards the car. As he took little steps he made sure he made no sounds to send whatever it is to scurry away. When he finally reached the back, he waited for a bit, then he peeked over the right.  
  
What he saw was not a squirrel, or an animal that made those weird noises. What he saw was a boy crouching down on the floor, his back facing him, as he produced constant crunching sounds. Sho was afraid to approach him.  
  
“H-hey...” He weakly called out, afraid that if he startled the boy, he might attack or run away. “You ok?”  
  
The boy didn’t seem to hear him.  
  
“Hey,” He called out again, this time making sure the boy heard him.  
  
He did.  
  
He stopped in tracks when the boy stopped making those weird crunching noises. Right when he thought that the boy was going to attack, instead, he stood up and ran.  
  
Sho ran after him. “Wait! I didn’t mean to startle you!”  
  
The boy continued to run from him as if was a monster. He kept running faster and faster from him that when he reached a dead end, he stopped. Sho finally caught up.  
  
“Hey...” He panted as he bent down to catch up with his breath. “Are you... ok?”  
  
The boy still continued to ignored him. Sho was surprised though that those huge eyes weren’t staring at him. It was as if the boy suddenly became shy.  
  
Irritated, Sho grabbed for his shoulder. He couldn’t stand being ignored, especially since the boy might have thought he was some crazy person or something like that. “Are--” Sho stopped himself and blinked twice when the boy finally faced him.  
  
He was right! It was him after all!  
  
“Hey!” Sho grinned. “Thanks for the cookie the yesterday!”  
  
“...”  
  
“It really tasted good! Do you perhaps... have some more?”  
  
“...”  
  
Sho frowned. “Why don’t you say something? Is--”  
  
The boy flinched when Sho attempted to lightly tap his shoulder. When he saw this, he immediately pulled back. “I won’t hurt you,” he told him. “I--”  
  
“Coo...kie?”  
  
Sho blinked in surprise. The boy finally spoke, but he had such a small voice of a baby’s. “You can speak?”  
  
The boy nodded his head, and Sho was relieved to see that he can understand what he’s saying after all.  
  
“Did you make it?”  
  
The boy shook his head.  
  
“Did your mom make it?”  
  
The boy shook his head again. “Mo... no mom...”  
  
“I-- Oh,” Sho stopped himself just in time, realizing that he must have hurt the boy’s feeling. “I’m sorry I--”  
  
“It... Ok,” The boy shrugs. “Coo...kie?”  
  
Like yesterday, it didn’t look like he had a box in his hands, but Sho was finally able to see it up close. It was a pale green box with no special decorations on it whatsoever. Not even a name. As the boy opened it, something delicious wafted in the air. It only took one sniff to make his mouth water.  
  
“Here...” The boy says as he handed him another cookie. “Have...”  
  
“Thank you!” Sho smiled, accepting the cookie from the boy. Without giving it a second thought, he stuffed it all into his mouth and he was finished within two minutes. Even though it tasted the same as yesterday, it still tingled his mouth. “Wanna be friends?” He blurted out without knowing he did it. When he realized what came out of his mouth, though, the boy was already nodding his head, his brown hair bouncing along with it.  
  
Well, it really doesn’t hurt to have a friend, right? He does have cookies... “I’m Sho,” He introduces himself as he shot his hand out.  
  
“Ma...sa...ki...” The boy mumbles as he slowly grabbed for his hand then shook it. “Nice... meet you...”  
  
“Nice to meet you too!”


	3. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had only met Masaki, but things were starting to get out of hand.

He was unable to learn anything about the boy, but his name, when one of the teachers caught him. Before he can say anything to Masaki, he was already gone like cookie he had eaten earlier. He wished he could run as fast as Masaki, but his physical abilities failed to let him.  
  
“Sakurai-kun, did we not go over that this place is restricted?” She asked, her eyes glaring into his very soul.  
  
“But I was--”  
  
“We’ll have to call your parents.”  
  
“But it was only--”  
  
“Let’s go.”  
  
Before he could protest, or form a sentence, the teacher was already on her heels. He wanted to tell her that he found a student in the parking lot, but the teacher never really gave him the chance to speak. But what was his evidence, or more likely, where was his evidence to prove his words? Taking one last look over his shoulder, he followed the teacher inside.  
  
  
  
“Masaki?” The teacher scrunched her face in confusion as if the name was alien to her. “We don’t have a student here with the name Masaki.”  
  
“But I saw him earlier!” Sho repeated for the fifth time as he glanced towards his worried mother. “He gave me cookies!”  
  
“I’ve already checked the rosters many times, Sakurai-kun. There is no Masaki registered here.”  
  
“But I--”  
  
“Sho.”  
  
Said student turned to face his mother and noticed how tight her lips were, making them lose its natural pink color. He wondered what caused her to make that face, but he remembered mentioning how he had just eaten a cookie. Without his mother’s permission. “Mom, I really didn’t mean to. I was going to throw it away, but it tasted so  _good_.”  
  
“Let’s go home for today,” She says in an oddly calm manner. “We’ll talk about this when we get home.”  
  
There was no arguing or protesting against her since he didn’t have the guts to. He didn’t want to see his mom get mad, afraid that she would be twice as scary if she yelled. But he didn’t know what she would look like; he had never seen her flare up in anger before.  
  
Without saying anything, he got up and followed her. He ignored the other children staring at him with wide eyes, and their mouths hanging open to a huge O shape. When he saw them, he decided that this will be the first and last time he’ll ever get in trouble ever again. Besides, he never intended it in the first place.  
  
  
  
“Am I in trouble?” He asked again when his mom continued to stay silent. “I didn’t mean to do it, mom. I really saw a student there, and he was real! I even became his--” Friend was what he wanted to say but he stopped. He saw his mom’s hand tensing as she grabbed the edge of the table, and how the color of her light skin paled. “... I’m sorry...”  
  
“Sho, did I ever tell you a story of my past?”  
  
Sho tilted his head to the side, confused as to why his mom was still so calm about all this. She should be mad at him since he had disappointed her, and was pulled out of work because of him. Her co-workers must be laughing because of her supposedly well-behaved son.  
  
He shook his head. “No.”  
  
“My father used to beat me when I was your age for being such a hard child. I never asked to be that kind of child for my dad, but it always ended up that way... I don’t want you to be like me, Sho. And I’m afraid that I’ll break down when I imagine you with a bloodied body because of me...”  
  
He felt his eyes widen and his jaws dropping to his chin. “Grandpa did that?” Sho was surprised. His mother’s father was always such a great grandpa to him and he never expected him to be that kind of man. But what did his mom’s story have to do with all of this? Besides, it was just one problem and he was so sure of it that it will never happen again. All he has to do is prove to them that he really had met a student named Masaki. With that thought aside, he stood up and cupped his mother’s chin with his hands.  
  
“I won’t do it ever again, Mama. I promise I won’t eat a cookie or get in trouble anymore.”  
  
“I know you’re a smart boy, my son. Just promise me that you’ll continue being like that.”  
  
Sho smiled. “Ok. Anything for my mom.”  
  
  
  
Sho sighed as he kicked and smashed a few leaves with his red shoe. Despite what he had promised his mom yesterday, he felt his stomach rumble and his mouth water just at the thought of Masaki’s cookies. He tried to pry those thoughts away by shaking his head or forcing himself to think of his mom’s veggie or fruit snacks she makes for him. But it didn’t work. All he could think of was the strange boy with a green box in his hands.  
  
“Hey! Lookie over there!”  
  
The sound of a boy’s high-pitched voice shook him of his thoughts. He wasn’t usually interested in the other kids businesses or interests, but his feet took him towards that boy anyways. As he neared him, he saw that he was pointing his finger towards the school gate. When he was finally besides him, he followed the hand and saw what the boy had been pointing to: Masaki.  
  
Just like the first day of preschool right when he was about to go home, he saw that Masaki was standing across the street. His huge eyes were staring at something, but it was now looking right at him. He noticed then that Masaki was not wearing their school uniform. If he was a student of the preschool, he wouldn’t be out there in the first place.  
  
“I heard he’s an alien!” A girl besides Sho says. “He doesn’t speak Japanese well!”  
  
“I also saw him there last night too, just standing there all night!” A boy from behind him claims.  
  
“Does he even ha--”  
  
The girl was cut off when they all see a man dressed in nothing but black stomp towards Masaki. Said boy looked surprised at first, but by the look of his eyes, Sho saw differently. What he saw was a little boy who was scared to death. The way Masaki suddenly trembled and shook on his feet, and how his face was beginning to pale showed just how scared he was. Before Sho could say anything, the man dressed in black had dragged Masaki with him.  
  
Only a soft whimper came out of his mouth as he watched Masaki cry silently.


	4. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the teachers refused to listen, so he had to do something about it.

The man and Masaki were suddenly out of sight once they turned a corner a few blocks from where Masaki stood. For a second, he didn’t move. He had no idea what just happened, who that man was, and what he had to do with Masaki. But he remembered the look of fear in his friend’s eyes and he knew right away what to do. Ignoring the laughing children, he ran towards the building and screamed for help.  
  
Two teachers came running out of their office, looking as worried as he was. “What happened?” One of them asked as she bent on her knees to face him. “Did you get hurt?”  
  
“No... My friend, some-someone took him away!”  
  
“Who?!”  
  
Sho explained how his friend was taken away by a man dressed in nothing but black. He even imitated Masaki’s fear with his eyes, but he knew he didn’t have to go that far since the women were already on their feet. As soon as the three of them made it outside, however, the women stopped.  
  
“The gates are closed, Sakurai-kun. No one can get in unless we receive a phone call.”  
  
“But I saw that man drag him!” He yelled as he pointed towards the street across from the school. “He looked so scary! I didn’t know what to do!”  
  
He was clearly panicking as he anxiously jumped up and down for attention, but the teachers didn’t seem to react to his witnessing as if it didn’t bother them. He kept looking at the street, then at them back and forth for some time and they barely moved an inch. It wasn’t until one of the teachers bent down again to face him and smiled.  
  
“I’m sure it was just your imagination, Sakurai-kun. It’s--”  
  
“But I saw it!” He roared loudly causing the other children around him to gasp. “We all saw it with our own eyes. Am I right?” When he made a quick glance over his shoulder, no one responded. “Tell her you saw him get dragged!”  
  
Again, not one of them responded as if they had never witnessed it.  
  
“It’s ok, Sakurai-kun. Not everyone sees what you see.”  
  
“But I--”  
  
The woman cut him off as she stood up and cupped her mouth. “Come on in everybody! Playtime is over!”  
  
Once again, Sho was unable to convince them how real Masaki and how he might be in danger. If they only listened, then they could rescue him before something bad happen, but they treated him like he was a joke. Everything he had said in his short life was nothing but the truth, and why can’t anyone see that?! Just because he was a kid, that doesn’t give them the right to treat him like a silly ball.  
  
He grumbled angrily as he crossed his arms against his chest. “Fine. Then I’ll save him myself.”  
  
When the teachers had their backs facing him, Sho ran for it. It was a good thing that there were many kids so the teachers couldn’t see him, but it was also a hinder. As he ran past them, most looked dazed and some moved slow like a snail. Nevertheless, he was still able to get out of the crowd and found that he was standing in front of the parking lot again.  
  
“Think,” He mumbled to himself. “How did Masaki get out of here so fast?”  
  
Not only had Masaki disappeared once, but twice and Sho had no idea how he can be so fast at it. Did he dig underground somewhere here? Or did he fly? No, that was impossible. Masaki was completely human and if he was a superhuman, all hands down to him. Then he remembered on the day that he became friends with Masaki. The boy tried, in many attempts to run from him, to the forest-like area where the parking lot ends.  _Was there a secret passage that I don’t know of?_  
  
He silently crept towards that area and occasionally glanced back just in case a teacher found out he was missing. Right when he heard a distinct voice, he fell back and landed on something soft.  
  
“What--”  
  
It was nothing but grass, pure green grass that he wondered how it can grow with such limited sunlight. As he got up and cleaned himself of dirt, he can now see how it grew so well. Resting by the cold wall was a green pail that was halfway filled with water. But Sho noticed something else and saw vague letters written on the plastic substance. It must have been written using a stick or something with a sharp and pointy end since the letters looked like they were engraved into the plastic.  
  
“Ma...” He began as he moved closer to get a better look. “...Sa...Ki... Masaki... Masaki!”  
  
This was his pail! So he has been here a lot then?...  
  
Sho shook his head of his thoughts since it distracted him from his main goal. Right before he proceeded though, he grabbed a handful of water and splashed it evenly onto the bed of grass. “Grow well,” He whispered.  
  
There was indeed a secret passageway that Masaki might have used since who knows how long. It was just a hole through a steel fence with a bunch of green leaves and bushes surrounding it so it wasn’t noticeable, but it just tested him of his physical abilities. He had to tear through everything, but carefully so he didn’t expose Masaki’s secret area, and pushed away anything that dared to scratch his skin. When he finally made it out however, he felt something wet and thick trickle down his chin. He thought that it was just sweat, but boy was he wrong.  
  
It was blood. Red blood and there were lots of it. He seriously thought that nothing had touched him and he even made sure, but the blood on his hands showed him differently. But he couldn’t allow himself to faint because of it. Masaki was in much more a danger than he was, and besides, it was just a small scratch... right?  
  
He ran, ignoring the blood that trickled down to the corner of his lips. As soon as he made it across the street in front of the preschool, he saw that everyone was looking for him. And right when someone spotted him, he ran as fast as he can to where he had seen Masaki and that man disappear to.  
  
“Where are you?!” He yelled, hoping that Masaki will respond somehow. Masaki might not hear him though since his voice was still so small. “Masaki, where are you?!”  
  
Just as he was about to call out for Masaki again, however, he fell to the floor. “Kid,” He hears a man from behind him grumble. “Aren’t you supposed to be in preschool?”  
  
He turned around, refusing to get up from the floor. In front of him was a man who dressed in a find business suit like his dad. Except he looked much younger and his thick eyebrows looked funny.  
  
“Yes...” He whimpered, afraid that the man will bring him back to that building full of cold people. “... But my friend... Someone took him.”  
  
“Some-- What’s his name?”  
  
Sho almost sighed in relief, glad that the man didn’t bring him back to school. “Masaki...”  
  
“Ma-- Oh...”  
  
“Oh?” Sho repeated, his head tilting to the side in confusion. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
“If you’re looking for you friend, it’s best you come with me.”  
  
“But I’m not allowed to speak to strangers!” He told him, immediately backing away when the man offered a hand. “Mom said I should never follow anyone around!”  
  
“Relax,” The man laughed. “I’m not a stranger. I’m from the Child Care Services, and I take care of children like you.”  
  
“Then...” Sho glanced to the left before looking at the man again. “Then you gotta help me with my friend! I think he’s in danger!”  
  
The man nodded. “I think so too. I’m Matsumoto Jun, and who might you be.”  
  
Sho swatted his hand away and stood up in a hurry. “Introductions later. Masaki, now.”  
  
The man looked at him with amusement, but Sho ignored it. Even if he is a stranger or not, he needed someone to help him save Masaki from that big and scary man. But before that, he let the man go first since he sounded like he knew who Masaki was. And as soon as they stopped in front of a house that looks close to falling down any minute, Sho took a step forward; he stopped when he heard shouts coming from the ruin.  
  
Startled, he ran behind the man’s leg and grabbed his dress pants. “Wh-What’s going on there?”  
  
“I can’t explain. But if you want to save your friend... are you sure you’re ready to see what you’re about to see?”  
  
He looked up. “It’s nothing scary, is it?”  
  
“To everyone, it is.”  
  
That was all the man said before he took a step forward until the both of them were standing in front of a faded door. It had so many cracks on it that Sho couldn’t count all of them in one sitting.  
  
“Are you ready?”  
  
He nodded his head eagerly. As long as he gets to save Masaki, he’s prepared for anything.  
  
“Here goes...”  
  
The man pushed the doorbell button and the screaming suddenly stopped. It was as if the bell was a lifesaver or something like that.  
  
The front door suddenly opened and out came a man dressed in the same black clothing he had seen earlier. When he saw his face, he knew immediately why Masaki was scared.  
  
“Wha-- Oh, it’s you,” The man snarled as if the Child Care Services man’s presence was unpleasant. “There’s nothing going on here, Ok? Now leave or I’ll--”  
  
“You can’t call the police on me,” The man in front of Sho said cooly in a way that made Sho’s body shiver. “Let me see Masaki.”  
  
“No. He’s not--”  
  
Sho ignored the grumpy man and ran inside the house. He managed to dodge the scary man’s hand and he swore he heard the good-looking man laughing under his breath. He continued running around like that until he came to a stop. His eyes widened in horror as his mouth dropped open.  
  
Just a few inches from his feet was a disfigured little boy, shivering and trembling so hard on the floor. His eyes were staring back at him now, looking more terrified than ever. And his face... he could barely recognize him. Though besides the boy, a green box laid untouched. He knew right away who it was.  
  
“Masaki!” He yelled as he lunged forward and grabbed his friend. “Are you ok?! What happened?!”  
  
Behind him, two sets of footsteps ran towards him. He recognized the soft ones as the good-looking mans, and the loud and thundering ones belonged to the scary man. “Don’t you touch--”  
  
“I think you’re coming with us today, Aiba-san,” He hears the good-looking man say. “I’ve already seen enough of this.”  
  
“I--”  
  
“Take it to the court.”  
  
With that said, the both of them disappeared while he remained besides Masaki. He could hear him breathing hard through his damaged nose and through his partly opened mouth. Out of impulse Sho began to cry. It was his first time to ever come across something like this and he thought he was prepared to see it. He obviously wasn’t.  
  
“I’m sorry Masaki,” He sobbed as he rocked his friend back and forth. “I should have done something sooner...”  
  
“It’s ok.”  
  
He almost jumped back in surprise, but it was just the thick-eyebrowed man. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he cried even more.


	5. Share

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sho realized that Masaki would live without parents. So he made a decision.

It was when Masaki’s father had been taken away by a police car that an ambulance immediately came after. Two men dressed in a white shirt tucked into their black pants ran towards with a stretcher in between them. When Sho saw this, he was worried for Masaki. What if they hurt him? What if they failed to hold him and he falls? Before the men even had the chance to pull Masaki up, he stood in front of them.  
  
“Don’t take him!” He begged as he swiftly moved from side to side. “I’ll... I’ll bring him home!”  
  
“It’s ok,” He hears Jun from behind them say. “They won’t hurt him. They’ll help him.”  
  
The man was right. Sho had seen these types of men from the morning news his dad tunes into every morning, and they were a great help to the hospital. But that doesn’t mean he can easily trust them.  
  
“Then...Can I come?”  
  
Jun raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? You’re preschool looks like they were in a panic mode.”  
  
“Eh,” He shrugged, “At least I’m gone for a good reason.” Also because he didn’t want to go back to that boring place where it’s filled with heartless cretins. All the teachers there weren’t even helpful adults while all the other children conformed with each other, having no opinions for themselves whatsoever. Besides, his real friend was outside and he needed his help.  
  
“Fine by me,” Jun finally agreed. “But you have to call your parents first.”  
  
“Ok.” With that said, he took the cellphone Jun offered him and dialed his dad’s cell phone number. His dad didn’t answer after a couple of rings so he tried his mothers.  
  
“Hello?!” Came a surprisingly loud voice at the end of the line.  
  
“Mom? It’s me, Sho...”  
  
“Sho!” She yelled, the usual calmness gone from her voice. “Where have you been?!”  
  
“I... I went to help a friend...”  
  
All of a sudden, his mom begins to sob. “You promised me,” She cried. “I... I thought you were gone for good...”  
  
“But I’m right here!” He laughed, trying to make light of the situation. He may have worried her, but it was because he did it for a good thing. However, it didn’t work. All he could hear at the other end was dead silence and deep sighing.  
  
“Come home this instant,” She says, her voice sounding deep and serious. “I want to see my baby.”  
  
“Mom, I can’t... please, just let me go see my friend.”  
  
“Is it much more important than me?”  
  
“Mo-- I...”  
  
It was the first time he had heard his mother like this, and it was worse experiencing it through the phone. He couldn’t see her face, nor see the anger in her eyes (if she was angry at the moment; he really couldn’t tell). But the longer she dragged this, she’ll only make Masaki’s condition worse. As she continued to babble on, Sho hung up. For the first time, he had cut her off and disobeyed her. At least, it was for a good reason, right? After handing the phone back to Jun, they followed after the men.  
  
  
  
“Bl...lood...” Masaki mumbled as he brought his hand up to Sho’s face. “H...urt?...”  
  
“Don’t talk,” Sho immediately hushed him, afraid that he’ll get hurt even more if he did. He’s completely forgotten about his scar when he had seen Masaki lying helpless on the floor earlier. “It doesn’t hurt. Just rest, Masaki.”  
  
“O...K...”  
  
Soon, his friend fell to sleep. Although Masaki looked unappealing to Sho at the moment, he couldn’t care less. Just watching Masaki sleep like a baby was enough to tell him that he’ll be okay. Even with a bunch of bruises and cuts, he’ll make it through.  
  
  
  
“Jun-san,” Sho nudged the sleeping man awake as a doctor finally came out from behind the kid’s medical area. “Wake up.”  
  
Jun’s eyes immediately flew open and he was already on his feet. As he came to a stop a feet away from the doctor, Sho noticed how much taller he was compared to the doctor. The doctor, on the other hand, looked at the both of them with sleepy eyes as if he had just woken up from a nice nap. “How’s he doc?”  
  
“Ah! Jun~” The doctor sighed, his hand resting on said man’s shoulder. “How have you been?”  
  
“Forget about me,” He snapped. “How’s Masaki-kun?”  
  
“Oh, he’s in good condition. He survived, and it’s all thanks to...” He whistled, his eyes moving around before meeting Sho’s eyes. “What’s your name, young man?”  
  
“Sho... Sakurai Sho.”  
  
“Ah! Sakurai-kun! I’ve heard of your father, he’s--”  
  
“Ohno-san!” Jun snapped again, sounding much more irritated than last time. “Will you please tell us more?”  
  
The sleepy man careened away from Sho and surprised him when his face became dead serious. It was as if the next thing he was going to say was bad as well.  
  
“Masaki-kun... is unfortunately in a coma... We believe he’s recovering from a state of shock as to what happened. And it doesn’t look like it’s his first time being abused either. How long did you say this has been going on?”  
  
Coma? Sho whimpered. Does that mean he’ll... No, he’s in deep sleep, and it did not mean he was going to die. He knows very well since he had read one of his father’s untouched medical books that a coma only mean the person was deep asleep.  
  
“Can I see him now?” Sho asked, cutting him off in the middle of their hushed conversation. When the sleepy doctor nodded his head, Sho was quick to run inside of the area. As soon as he made it in, he was standing in front of a very colorful hallway compared to the one he was just at earlier. It reminded him of preschool, but reminded him more of the reason why he was there in the first place. He didn’t even have to walk when he saw that Masaki was the first room to the left.  
  
He knocked even though he didn’t have to as he entered. “Are you here Masaki?” He knows the boy won’t answer since he was asleep, but he was hoping he would from the sound of his voice. Unfortunately, he didn’t. Masaki lay asleep on the bed, his chest slowly heaving up and down.  
  
Sho never took his eyes off of him as he dragged a stool with him. After positioning it right besides Masaki’s bed, he sat there. He didn’t say anything, not even a word to encourage him to wake up. Instead, he grabbed the small hand and clasped it tightly.  
  
He realized, since seeing him now, that he was fatherless and motherless. No one would be besides Masaki except a bunch of strangers who would probably scare him to death right when he woke up. It won’t be his parents to be there, laughing and crying out tears of joy when their son had finally woken up from a long sleep.  
  
Sho decided. It was now or never.  
  
“I’ll bring you home,” He says, “I’ll let you have my mom and my dad too. Then... we’ll love you! And you can make those cookies so we can all share it together!”  
  
Of course, Masaki couldn’t reply. Either way, he’s taking him home and he won’t let anyone take Masaki. Not when he had finally made a friend, a good and better friend that is.  
  
Right when he heard footsteps approach him, he turned around to see that it was Jun.  
  
“I’ll take him home!” He tells him. “Can I?”  
  
“He’s not a d-- Nevermind. Ok, but we’ll have to ask you parents first...”  
  
Sho groaned. Did he really need their opinion?!


	6. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was afraid that his parents will say no.

With his little legs, he paced around Masaki’s bed as he impatiently waited for his parents he called an hour ago. They should have been there already since this was one of the few hospitals his father owned, and it wasn’t that far from their house. Yet they still hadn’t shown up or bothered to call back at all.  
  
“Sakurai-kun, it would be best to just go home for the day.”  
  
“No,” He snarled as he pushed Jun’s hand away. “I want to stay here with Masaki and I won’t leave until my parents are here.”  
  
Jun said nothing more since this was the hundredth time he offered to ride him home, and his hand to hold on to. Without another word, he walked back to the couch he sat on besides the door and closed his eyes as he yawned. Sho know’s he just putting a burden on him, but he was glad that there was an adult with him for the time being. At least he was here.  
  
As he continued to pace back and forth around the bed, he glanced at the clock. It was past 6pm, the time his father usually comes home from work, but since today was a Tuesday, he had an off day. So where were they? Just as he was about to take another step around the corner, he heard the door slide open. It must be the doctor so he ignored it.  
  
“Sho?”  
  
He gasped in surprise and looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. When he saw both of his parent’s faces, he ran towards them with arms open wide, and his eyes beginning to tear up.  
  
“M-mom...” He sobbed as he hugged her legs. “Masaki is... he was hurt and he doesn’t have a dad now...”  
  
His mother didn’t say anything to him at all, not even soothing words to calm him down. Instead, he felt her hands on either side of his shoulders and was pulled away from her legs. He looked at her, shocked and unhappy that she wasn’t being supportive. However, she was in more of a shock when he heard skin slapping against another.  
  
His usual sweet and calm mother had physically hurt someone when they haven’t even done anything to deserve it. Let alone the man who had helped him save Masaki.  
  
“Mom!” Sho yelled as he ran towards Jun and pushed her away. “He didn’t do anything! I swear! He helped me save Masaki.”  
  
“Move aside.”  
  
“N-no...” He weakly mumbled, refusing to meet his mother’s eyes. When he made a quick glance, he wished he hadn’t. It was like there was fire in her eyes that had completely burned away all the sweetness she had in her. “D-don’t hurt him...”  
  
Sho trembled when he saw her foot take a step towards them as he continued to push Jun away. To be honest, he was scared of her. He told himself that he would never see his mom in this way, but he couldn’t help it since he had to help a friend in need. Just when he thought she was about to raise her hand again, he sighed in relief when his father came into the picture.  
  
“Elli, honey,” Came his dad’s voice. “Calm down. We’ve already discussed this in the car, have we not?”  
  
“...”  
  
“Come outside with me for a bit... Sho, do you mind?”  
  
He shook his head right away, afraid that his mom will be infuriated if he said yes, even if that meant he had to wait again. When his dad took his mom away, he was finally able to breath again.  
  
“I’m sorry...” He mumbled as he turned around to face Jun. “It’s because of me that my mom hurt you. It wasn’t supposed to be this way and it was supposed to be me...”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Jun questions, his voice oddly calm after what just happened. “I didn’t mind... besides, I kind of missed it when she slapped me.”  
  
Sho flinched. “What? You know my mom?”  
  
“Of course,” he laughed. “She and I were friends way back... I haven’t seen her since she married your father. But she still looks so beautiful...”  
  
Sho grimaced at the fact that someone, else other than his father, complimented her natural beauty. It wasn’t that she was hideous, but Jun to him was just a stranger. Maybe if he was saying it to his mom, that would be fine, but not in front of him. That was way too weird. “Ew...” He frowned as Jun continued to laugh. “Don’t say that. I don’t even know you that well.”  
  
“I know,” He shrugged. “But you would have...”  
  
Sho tilted his head to the side in confusion. Was he supposed to know this man? But if he was his mom’s friend, why hadn’t he known about him. So far, he had seen  _all_  off his mom’s friends, but never this person. Just as he was about to question him, however, he heard a very small groan coming from Masaki’s bed.  
  
“Masaki!” He immediately reacted as he ran towards besides his friend. “Are you awake?”  
  
His friend made no reply, but instead he twitched one of his fingers in response.  
  
“You’re awake!” He yelled excitedly as he gently took Masaki’s hand. He was too busy to notice that Jun had left the room, and that his parents came in a minute later. “J-- Mom?”  
  
She was no longer angry, but was sniffling repeatedly. Her eyes were reddened and her cheeks had a trail of dried tears running down to her chin. When he saw this, he ran to her and embraced her legs again.  
  
“Is it because of me?”  
  
“No...” She lightly chuckled and sniffled at the same time. “It’s not your fault darling. And I’m sorry you had to see that.”  
  
“It’s ok...” He smiled, glad that his mom wasn’t mad at him. “Mom... did you know who that man was though?”  
  
“I don’t. Why, did he tell you something?”  
  
Sho looked up to see that she had a suspicious look in her eyes. It was as if she was hiding something, or wasn’t completely telling him the truth. “He said you and him were friends... is that true?”  
  
She immediately shook her head although the suspicious aura around her hasn’t left. He was about to question her again when he heard another small groan coming from Masaki.  
  
“Oh mom!” He jumped from her as he felt his lips curl into a smile. “I want to introduce you to someone! He’s Masaki and he doesn’t have a dad. Can we pretty please keep him?!”  
  
“Well...” She paused and turned around to face his dad. “What do you think, Arai?”  
  
He eyed his dad, desperately gesturing him to say yes. Even if he wasn’t allowed to eat cookies, he should at least say yes to this one. Even if his mom would probably say no.  
  
“Yes,” His dad finally answered. “Since he’s not a pet either, he can live with us.”  
  
“Yes!” Sho celebrated as he threw his arms in the air. “I have a brother! Thank you, dad... How about you mom?”  
  
He stared hard at her, finding some kind of way to make her agree. At first, she frowned as she looked at Masaki and then at him. Then she looked away, lightly tapped her foot on the ground and mumbled something so soft that Sho couldn’t hear her.  
  
“She said yes,” His father says so he didn’t have to go to her to ask for her answer again. “She also--”  
  
Sho cut him off as he began to run around the room, yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs. When he ended up besides Masaki’s bed, he can see that he was fully awake and his huge eyes were staring at him.  
  
“You’re my brother now!” Sho told him as he grabbed his hand and held it. “Welcome to the family!”  
  
Although Masaki had a mask around him, Sho can clearly see that he tried to smile. But that was enough for him to see that he smiled as well as he clasped Masaki’s hand tighter.


	7. Temporary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sho was disappointed when he found out that Masaki's stay will only be temporary.

His happiness only lasted for a second longer when Jun dropped by after his long period of absence. As soon as he came in, he asked both of his parents to speak to him. It seemed urgent judging by the look of seriousness on his face, but it didn’t seem like his mom wanted to hear it, or didn’t want to get close to him. After what seemed like a minute of hesitation, she eventually stood by his father’s side as Jun began to speak -- in hushed tones, of course.  
  
In turn, Sho immediately clamped his mouth shut. It wasn’t his intention to eavesdrop at all, but he couldn’t help it. Every time he kept glancing over his shoulder, they would give him a quick look before whispering to each other again. He tried to figure out what those looks meant if they were a good or bad thing. Unfortunately, he was unable to hear a word they were saying or interpret what their looks meant. He was too focused on his brother who had fallen asleep once again.  
  
“Sho, honey, can you come here?”  
  
Finally, his mother called him up. He was dying to know what they were talking about. “Yes, mom?”  
  
“ _Matsumoto-san_ ,” Sho noticed how she stressed his name a bit, “Informed that Masaki-kun’s stay is temporary.”  
  
Just as she was about to speak up again, Sho held up his hand. A few weeks ago, he had encountered the word temporary in some news article. Upon seeing the word of interest, he decided to look it up in the dictionary. Although he knew what the word meant, he wasn’t sure if his mom was using the right word. He spoke up in a low voice considering that he was confused of her choice of word. “Don’t you mean he’s permanently staying with us? You and dad even said so. Right dad?”  
  
His father gave a brief grunt in response whereas his mother looked at him with her doe-like eyes. It was as if she was already sympathizing the loss of his brother. “I’m sorry, honey,” She apologized as she bent down so they were eye to eye, “Masaki-kun’s father is still in trial at the court...”  
  
“He should have been thrown in jail already!” Sho yelled angrily as tears began to form in his eyes. “He shouldn’t even be Masaki’s father in the first place...”  
  
“It’s the court,” Jun claimed, “They still haven’t come up with a decision whether to put him in jail or not. Besides, he is the only blood relations Masaki-kun has... how do you think he would react if his father was thrown in jail?”  
  
Sho shrugged thoughtlessly since he recalled that he’s never thought of Masaki’s feelings besides his own. He guessed, “Happy?”  
  
“Or how his father will feel for not being by his son’s side?”  
  
“I don’t know!” Sho fumed as he threw his arms around in anger. “Why are you asking me this?! I just want Masaki to be my brother and that’s all.”  
  
The questions Jun threw on his face overwhelmed him compared to a list of sentences he was asked to recite out loud. How was he supposed to know all of this?! He was just-- Sho frowned. Of course he wouldn’t know. He grew up with a father who was there for him no matter the circumstances, and he really couldn’t ask for another. He tried to imagine himself in Masaki’s shoes for second, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it; he was afraid that he’ll get hurt like Masaki too.  
  
Sho casted a look towards his temporary brother and sighed disappointedly. It would be really fun if Masaki were to grow up with him to discover new things as his brother. But at least he gets to stay for a while. That’s fun too, right? He twisted around to face the adults. He looked at both his mom, his dad, then at Jun hoping that they were just joking around with him. However, the stern expressions on their faces told him they weren’t going to laugh anytime soon.  
  
“Fine,” He sighed dejectedly as he glanced at Masaki again. “But his bed goes in my room...”  
  
  
  
Sho wished he can take Masaki with him to preschool. That way, he can spend much more time with him before Masaki’s time was up, and maybe, just maybe, he can (secretly) feed him some of his cookies. Speaking of cookies, Sho remembered asking him who made it. If Masaki’s mother was gone, was it his father who made it for him?  
  
“Impossible!” He yelled out loud, startling a few of his classmates from afar (maybe he belonged to the group playing in the sand castles). There was no way Masaki’s father would have made those cookies. He was too much of a cruel man to make such cookies that gave him the feelings of love and sweetness. Just the thought of that cruel man making those cookies that he ate disgusted him and made him feel a bit sick to the stomach.  
  
But the questioned remained. Who made those wonderful cookies? Sho will just have to ask Masaki when he gets home later...  
  
  
  
Sho didn’t immediately rush into his room, afraid that he’ll startle Masaki. Instead, he peeked a little into his room as he slowly pushed the door open. Thankfully enough, Masaki was lying down on his bed looking calm and collected as if an annoying fly wouldn’t bother him.  
  
“Masaki?” He called for his temporary brother as he took small steps towards his bed. “Can I ask you a question?”  
  
Once he saw the latter nod his head, he asked him the question that had bothered him all day. Masaki didn’t reply right away and instead looked at him with those huge brown eyes of his. Sho tried to look for the answers in those eyes, but it didn’t seem to have anything in there. Nothing but his own reflection.  
  
“Is it a neighbor?” Sho asked, hoping that by doing so Masaki can answer. “Perhaps... Matsumoto-san?”  
  
“F...”  
  
He leaned in closer to Masaki’s bedside when he heard him strain out a single consonant. “A friend?” Sho asked rather disappointingly. So he wasn’t Masaki’s first friend? But why would he worry over that? Masaki can have as many friends as he wants to, even if he made them before they became friends.  
  
“Fa..”  
  
“Fa... what?”  
  
“Fat...”  
  
“A fat man?”  
  
“Fath.. er...”  
  
Like he did with his mom yesterday, he held his hand up although Masaki continued to mutter something Sho couldn’t understand. What was wrong with everybody? Why was everyone using the wrong term these days? Sho was so sure that someone like Masaki’s father doesn’t make those kinds of cookies. He and the cookies were just... too different.  
  
“Fa...ther... m-made... it...”  
  
“A-are you sure?”  
  
Masaki nodded his head as something like a small smile formed on his lips. Sho tried not to feel sick when he saw how happy Masaki looked. “Y-yeah... Papa makes... goo-d... coo...kies...”  
  
“I don’t believe it,” Sho retorted, “I won’t believe it.”  
  
“What won’t you believe?”  
  
Sho whirled around to see that Jun was standing by the doorway. He wasn’t wearing a formal suit today and his casual clothing made him look even younger. He was immediately reminded of his own father who looked ten times younger on days he didn't wear a suit. Sho frowned. He didn't feel like having a chat with the man who claimed he had no power whatsoever to throw Masaki's father in jail.  
  
The man smirked. "Is there some sort of secret being shared here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But you look pale and I can't ignore that. Are you ok, Sakurai-kun?"  
  
"What's it to you?" He grumbled. "I'll feel better if you put his father in jail."  
  
"I'm sorry, I--"  
  
"Save it," Sho interrupted him. "I already know your answer. "  
  
Jun eventually shut his mouth allowing Sho to listen in to what Masaki was saying. However, his friend went silent on him, only making sounds when he breathed in deeply through his mouth. His eyes went back to staring at the window that was covered by red curtains. On the other hand, Jun remained and lingered in his room.  
  
"Do you have something else to say?" He asked the man who sat besides his bookcase further from his and Masaki's bed.  
  
"You won't cut me off this time right?"  
  
"Might not. Depends."  
  
"Well, I visited the court today a--"  
  
"Great," Sho muttered sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"And I've received a good news. It won't be for Masaki but for you it is," Jun continued. "You promise you won't cut me off this time."  
  
Sho groaned impatiently. "I promise, geez! Just go on."  
  
"It has been decided that Masaki's father is sentenced in jail for -- Ah! You promised," Jun cut himself off right when Sho was about to, and since he kept his promise, he tried to keep his mouth closed. "--10 years. He even admitted that he's been doing it since Masaki turned 1."  
  
"So... Masaki can stay for that long?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sho grinned and it got wider the more he thought about living with Masaki for a long time. "Oh my-- yes! Thank you, Matsumoto-san! I think I'm feeling better now."  
  
"Good," Jun smiled all the same, "I'll be downstairs with your mother." With that said, Jun left.  
  
As soon as his door was closed, Sho yelled at the top of his lungs as he threw his arms in the air. Masaki seemed startled for a bit but it looked like he was attempting to laugh. He was glad that Masaki was still happy, or is it because he didn't hear about his father being sentenced to jail? Either way, Sho was excited. He could do so many things with Masaki and he even has a father and mother now too! And a brother as well.  
  
"We're going to have fun," Sho told his brother. "With mama and papa too, of course."


	8. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sho was able to help Masaki recover, but he couldn't help him with bringing his father to him.

  
It’s been a week since Masaki became Sho’s brother and began to show signs of recovery. As Sho had promised, he took care of him right after school before he did himself. Since then he fed him, talked to him, helped him bathe, and played with him when he felt Masaki was bored. Despite how much help he can give Masaki, he really couldn’t do much.  
  
Every night, right before he was ready to sleep, Masaki would ask him where his father was. At first, Sho wanted to tell him he was gone and that he’ll never come back to hurt him. But he remembered Jun’s questions when they were in hospital. Since it was not his intention to hurt Masaki he told him that his father was gone for a while and asked his family to take care of him. His brother seemed to have accepted it for a while, or so he thought...  
  
“Where... dad?” He heard Masaki ask him again later in the night. “I... miss hi-m...”  
  
“He’s buying you souvenirs, remember?” Sho asked him in hopes that Masaki will accept it. “He’ll be back soon, don’t worry.”  
  
“But... I pro-promise... Mom...”  
  
Sho’s never heard Masaki say that before since day one. “Promise? What did you promise her?”  
  
“Take...c-care of... d...dad...”  
  
Sho almost choked by his own saliva from shock. It was hard to believe that Masaki would still care about that man after what happened to him. If it were Sho, he wouldn’t be able to forgive his own father and he would hate him to bits for making his life a mess. But then again, that cruel man was Masaki’s father, and Sho was able to understand why he cared.  
  
“Oh... We’ll see him tomorrow, ok? I promise.”  
  
“Ok.”  
  
  
  
“Are you mad?!” Jun almost yelled but lowered his voice halfway when Sho’s mother shot him a look. “We can’t possibly let them meet. The court already prohibited that Aiba-kun cannot meet him at all.”  
  
“Please?” Sho begged anyways. “Just this once, and I’ll stop bothering you. Please? Pretty please?”  
  
A crease formed in between Jun’s eyebrows as he let out a long sigh. Sho was aware that he was, yet again, asking another impossible favor from the man. But it couldn’t be helped since he had a small faith in him and that no matter how many times he denied his request, something good eventually happened.  
  
“Fine,” Jun finally answered. “Just this once and I’ll see what strings I can pull.”  
  
He knew the man couldn’t back down anyhow since his mother was watching them with very sharp eyes every now and then. After thanking him for a million times, he headed back to his and Masaki’s room.  
  
“You’ll get to see you father!” Sho happily announced as he lightly bounced on Masaki’s bed. Though he wasn’t that happy about Masaki seeing that man again. Just the small fact that Masaki might smile from seeing him satisfied him enough, even though he also had to face that cruel man. Well, at least he’s behind guards so that way he won’t lay a finger on Masaki...  
  
  
  
It took about a few days for Jun to finally reach him. He informed that they were only allowed one visit to Masaki’s father for a short limited time of an hour. Masaki didn’t seem to mind at all about seeing him for that short amount of time since he said nothing about it when Sho told him. He found it strange that Masaki didn’t seem too excited about it and he thought that he would be, but his brother just gave him a blank stare. Sho was unable to explain what Masaki must be feeling just by looking at those brown eyes.  
  
“Must you go?” His mother asked as she fixed his shoes on for him. “Masaki-kun can go with Matsumoto-san. You don’t have to go, just stay here.”  
  
“But I want to,” He insisted, “I don’t want Masaki to face that cruel man by himself even if Jun-san is there.”  
  
“Then do you want me to come?”  
  
“No. You stay here mama... it’s a man’s job after all.”  
  
She lightly chuckled, bringing a hand over her mouth. It was so lady-like of her to do that. “Ok, my little man. You take care of Masaki-kun, ok?”  
  
Sho grinned proudly as he stuck his chest out. “Ok. We’ll be back soon!”  
  
After she fixed Masaki’s shoes on as well, she walked the both of them out to where Jun was waiting for them. He saw the man leaning against his white land rover and casually stood there. Sho had to admit though that the man was awfully good looking. His hair was slightly messy but it seemed to match the outfit he wore: a thin white shirt on, baggy khaki shorts, and a pair of brown flip flops. The man always gave off such a professional aura that Sho thought he was all about work.  
  
“Ah, good morning, Elli and her kids,” Jun greeted them as soon as they reached his car.  
  
“Good morning to you to, Matsumoto-san.”  
  
Sho glanced at his mother, curiously wondering why she suddenly sounded so tense when she spoke to him. Just a while ago, she was in a light mood but the frown on her face now showed differently. It was as if Jun’s presence was unwelcome despite the fact that he had been visiting their home since Masaki’s was discharged.  
  
“Hmm?” Jun hummed causing his adam’s apple to vibrate. “Still not going to call me by my first name, are you?”  
  
She hissed. “Not in front of the kids. Sho, Masaki-kun, go inside.”  
  
Sho was tempted to brush her hand away seeing that they were having an odd exchange with each other. His mom looked angry as if she was ready to rip Jun’s head from his shoulder, but she had this weird look on her eyes that Sho was unable to explain. On the other hand, Jun stared at her with amusement but it was obvious there was sadness in his eyes. Although Sho might not know much of their relationship, he knows that there was something going on in between them and he doesn’t know what.  
  
“Let’s go,” Sho mumbled, grabbing Masaki’s hand into the car with him. Once they were seated though, they had to wait since the two adults outside were still talking about something. A few minutes later, she finally left and Jun came into the car without saying a word.  
  
  
  
It should be Masaki who was supposed to be nervous instead of him. Then again, he was the one who lied and told him that his father was somewhere nice so he had no reason to be nervous. Every now and then, he would glance through the window just so he could somewhat relieve himself. However, he noticed that the more they neared Masaki’s father’s prison, he began to worry. The streets, the buildings, and the scenery they entered in a mile ago was growing less attractive by the minute. It was obvious that they weren’t heading to a nice place where Masaki’s father supposedly went to.  
  
By the time they finally reached the prison he realized it was far worse than what they just passed by. It seems as if the building was burnt in half from the roof to about the third floor. Vines, moss, and other living plants occupied the bottom half of it. Sho wanted to back out now and was feeling less like a man. But he was too scared to say something to Jun, let alone back out now since this was only a one time chance for Masaki to ever see his father again in ten years. He kept his mouth shut instead.  
  
When they finally arrived, Sho grabbed Masaki by the hand and pulled him besides Jun. There was no way he or Masaki was going to get lost in a creepy place like this and possibly never find the way out. As they neared the front door, Sho wished he hadn’t come and stayed home.  
  
“Sakurai-kun? Are you ok?”  
  
Sho looked up from behind Jun’s shorts and saw that the man gave him a worried look. “I... I’m fine...”  
  
“I can feel you shake my shorts, Sakurai-kun. Are you.. sc--”  
  
“I’m not!” Sho immediately denied before Jun can finish his sentence since he knew what he was going to say. “I’m just... cold...”  
  
Jun shot him a questioning look. “Really? In the middle of this warm weather?”  
  
“Y-yeah...”  
  
“Do you need a jacket? I have one in my car...”  
  
“I don’t,” Sho snapped. “Let’s just go. I’m fine.”  
  
“Are you s--”  
  
“Geez!” Sho grumbled as he pulled himself from Jun’s shorts and went on ahead with Masaki following closely behind him. It was obvious that Jun was making fun of him now and he wasn’t going to let that happen. When he finally reached the door, though, he wished he hadn’t went there without Jun.  
  
The door opened right away, revealing a man dressed in an orange jumpsuit with a few guards holding him down even though he had cuffs around his wrists. The man in the orange jumpsuit thrashed his head around like a madman and snarled when one of the guards tried to get a hold of him. Sho jumped back right away when the crazy man’s eyes caught his and was relieved to see that he was being loaded into a silver bus.  
  
“Sorry kids,” A guard with a very refined moustache apologized. “Didn’t know you two were there.”  
  
“I- it’s ok,” He stuttered nervously. “I... it’s...”  
  
Sho was unable to continue his sentence when the man went back inside of the building. He stood there for a good few minutes before Jun finally caught up and brought the two of them inside. Inside of the building was much different from the horrifying atmosphere outside. There were tons of guards hanging around, drinking coffees, or having a chat with another officer. He was unable to see anymore when they were suddenly ushered down the hall and through some solid grey door.  
  
As soon as he stepped inside of the room, he saw a row of men and women whose backs were facing the three of them. They were separated into cubicles, but they all seemed to do the same thing: talking into a phone with a person dressed in orange jumpsuits. Sho found it strange that they did that when they could just talk to each other, but he noticed a second later that a glass separated them. Then again, it would be bizarre the barrier didn’t exist -- it would just give a perfect chance of escaping.  
  
“Sakurai-kun.”  
  
Sho moved his eyes away from the cubicles and saw that Jun and Masaki were already in one. He followed after them and stood closely behind Jun. A few minutes later, another person dressed in those jumpsuits was being pushed and shoved from the other side of the cubicle. It was when he heard Masaki besides Jun mutter out a whisper.  
  
“Pa...pa...”  
  
Sho grimaced at the sound of Masaki’s calling out for his father. It was a good thing for Masaki to see him, but for Sho it wasn’t.  
  
Unlike the last time he saw the cruel man, he wasn’t wearing his dark clothes. His hair was a mess around his face and made it look like a week in jail was long enough for his hair to grow. Orange wasn’t a good color on him except black. It would totally make sense for a man like him to be the only one to wear black among his stalemates. The man muttered something from behind the glass but Sho was unable to hear it. Not that he wanted to anyways.  
  
“Here, Aiba-kun. Speak into the phone.”  
  
Masaki eagerly grabbed the phone Jun offered and pressed it against his ear. Since Sho was the same height as Masaki was, he was able to hear what the man was saying: Masaki’s name.  
  
“Pa...pa... Are... ok?”  
  
“Masaki... I... I thought I was never going to see you again... Yes, I’m ok...”  
  
“I made... friend... he l-likes... cookies...”  
  
“Does he? Papa’s happy.”  
  
“I... um... Ma-ma miss you... She... She says... loves you...”  
  
“I miss mama too, Masaki. And I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have hurt you like that... I was just...”  
  
The man paused and Sho looked at him after listening in on their conversation. This time, he was able to see the man’s face clearly. There were tears falling from the man’s face onto the table he rested his arms on. For a minute, Sho almost felt sorry for him, but he was reminded of what that man did and the reason why he was behind the glass barrier.  
  
“I was so mad, Masaki...” The man continued, “I wish your mom was still here...”  
  
“She is...” Masaki mumbled as he fumbled for something in his pockets. After he took whatever it was out of his pockets, Sho couldn’t help but notice a small smile form on Masaki’s lips. “She’s... here...”  
  
Sho was only able to take a small glimpse of the thing in Masaki’s hand. It was a paper of some sort and it looked like it was a photograph of someone. Was it his mother?  
  
“I pro-mise... to t-take care... of you... mama said... before she... left...”  
  
“Masaki...”  
  
It was unfortunate for Masaki since the man suddenly requested to leave. However, Masaki seemed unnerved by it all and only waved his hand when the guards took his father away. As Sho watched the man disappear behind a solid door, he wondered if he did the right thing to bring Masaki to the prison in the first place.  
  
“Come, let’s go.”  
  
Even though Jun was already pulling them away from the place, Sho couldn’t help but look back at the building. When they were getting further and further away from it, he made a grab for Masaki’s hand. He refused let it go that same night right before they were about to sleep. After letting out a loud yawn an hour later, he finally released Masaki’s hand when his eyelids gave up fighting to stay awake...  
  
 _10 years later_  
  
Sho watched with amusement as his brother’s eyelids were threatening to close. However, the loud sound of a ruler snapping on a marble table caused him to jump up in surprise. He babbled something out rather quickly that he couldn’t understand and got in trouble because of it and for falling asleep.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Masaki quickly apologized after five minutes of lecturing from their home tutor/friend, Ninomiya Kazunari. “I’ll try to stay awake next time.”  
  
“Good,” Nino sneered. “Or I won’t be nice to you girls next time.”  
  
It didn’t take long before Masaki began to nod off again with Nino chewing him off a minute later. It was definitely entertaining for Sho to watch the both of them being their usual selves, but something stopped him from wanting to laugh.  
  
It’s been ten years since then. Since Masaki became his brother. Time hadn’t been such a good friend to him for those ten years and it was about to be over. He wished it wasn’t. There was still so much to do with Masaki and whatever awaited for them.


	9. Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years had passed, and today was the day Masaki's father was to be released.

Sho was still amazed at the rate of Masaki’s learning ability. It felt like it wasn’t that long ago when his brother suffered from delayed speech and the limitation of learning something new. It was as if a smart bug crawled into his head and made quite a nice living in there. Though on the other hand, his brother was the complete opposite of him. Masaki was a socialite while he buried his head in books. His brother was the center of attention while everyone else ignored him. The only thing they had in common was getting good grades in school, their last names, their parents, and Nino (the only friend they had in common; heck, he was the only person Sho befriended out of all of his classmates).  
  
Today was supposed to be the day Masaki’s real father would be released from prison, and it seems that he was running late. Jun had already called and texted about a billion times an hour ago to which Sho gladly ignored. He didn’t want to be bothered by seeing that sickening man again, and he couldn’t stomach the thought of Masaki seeing him either. It would be best just to stay home with his brother, and Nino, instead of going out to meet someone he didn’t want to see.  
  
Sho was in the middle of explaining to Masaki how easy it was to find sine on a triangle when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He knew right away that it was Jun mad-texting him, but he fished for his phone anyways. He swiped his finger across the notification and saw capped texts spread out all over his screen. It was obvious Jun was yelling through the text but he missed something important: an exclamation point at the end. Though he didn’t have to read the text to know what Jun wanted.  
  
Rolling his eyes, he dialed the man’s number after finally deciding to call him. The release should be over by now, Sho thought.  
  
“What the hell took you so long?!” Came Jun’s blaring voice from the end of the line. “You were supposed to be here an hour ago at the court with your brother!”  
  
“So? What does the court have to do with me?”  
  
“Not you,” The man spat, “Masaki-kun. They need him for this court case against his father. I’m trying my best to keep them apart, you know?! That man is desperately begging for his son...”  
  
“Despera-- Wait, what?” Did he hear it right? Why would that man want his son after what he did?  
  
“You heard me, Sho-kun. I don’t need to repeat it again.”  
  
“I-- You’re lying right? You’re just playing around to bring me there.”  
  
“I’m not lying. Get your ass here in five minutes.”  
  
“But Jun-san I--” He was cut off when the line went silent meaning Jun was no longer there.  
  
Sho groaned as he threw the phone across the room, startling both Nino and Masaki. They both gave him questioning looks, but Masaki seemed to be more interested in his dilemma. He shot Nino an apology look and was glad that the latter understood him. Once their friend was out of sight, Sho took a seat from the couch opposite of Masaki.  
  
“What’s the matter, Sho-nii?” Masaki asked him when he sighed. “Was it that... pervert again?”  
  
Oh, how he hated lying to Masaki. He told him earlier, when Jun kept bothering him over the phone, that it was just a pervert trying to get it with him. He didn’t want to go through explaining everything to Masaki and why Jun was bothering him so much. Now that lying had to come to an end eventually, and he had no choice but to tell him the truth.  
  
“He wasn’t a pervert, Masaki. It was just Jun-san.”  
  
“Then why’d you--”  
  
“He wants the both of us at the court,” Sho cut him off, getting straight to the point. It was a pain to explain why he lied. “Do you mind cutting of your tutoring session to come with me?”  
  
Masaki smiled. “Of course not! I’ll go with you.”  
  
“Good,” Sho sighed in relief. “Get dressed in something nice. I’ll explain everything on the way.”  
  
  
  
Sho didn’t do as he said. The ride to the court felt like long one since he couldn’t find a starting point to explain everything to Masaki. In fact, he didn’t even know if Masaki remembered what happened 10 years ago. His brother never asked him what happened to his biological father, or when he’ll come back from “paradise”. Explaining everything to him now might hurt him, and Sho didn’t want that. Instead, he kept his mouth shut and kept his eyes on the road as he ignored Masaki glancing at him.  
  
“We’re here, young masters,” Their old chauffeur announced as soon as the car halted to a stop. “Would you like me to escort you?”  
  
Sho shook his head, his lips forming a straight line as he stared at the building. “No, we’re fine.”  
  
“Then I’ll be waiting here, young masters. Have a good time.”  
  
He was tempted to tell the chauffeur to bring him home right away, but Masaki was already out of the car; there was no backing out. He was already standing in front of the court and he could see Jun running towards them looking angry and relieved at the same time. If he didn’t see that familiar face come into view, he swore he was going to throw up.  
  
“Fi-- Sho-kun, are you ok? You look pale?” Jun asked, the anger in his voice gone as he put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“I... I’m fine... Let’s go...”  
  
Jun gave him one more look before he ushered the both of them into the building. He wished that at this moment, he could just run away from all of this, and take Masaki somewhere far away where no one will ever find him. But this kind of situation couldn’t be helped. It was already 10 years and his time was up...  
  
  
  
Sho fiddled with his hands nervously as he watched Masaki’s real father defending himself while Jun threw a million questions to his face (over the past years, Jun decided to become a part-time lawyer). Even though 10 years had passed, the man still looked the same to him. His eyes were still as dark on the day he and Jun caught him beating Masaki, and his long hair still hung down. The only change was the color of his hair; it was much grayer when he saw him last at the prison.  
  
“And you say you still want your kid, but look,” Jun gestured to his table and pointed out to a very confused Masaki. “He’s grown into a fine young man in the Sakurai household without you. Imagine what it would be like if he was under your care.”  
  
“But he’s my only son... I didn’t mean to hurt him...”  
  
“Did you? I’ve read reports, Aiba-san, from your neighbors. They all said the same thing: that you never wanted to have Masaki-kun in the first place.”  
  
“But I didn’t mean it,” The man cried. “I was stressed, everything was going wrong, and... and Masaki... he was the only I could depend on...”  
  
Jun scoffed. “Depend on... More like to beat on. Your honor,” He turned to the judge, “We all know this man doesn’t deserve to have Masaki back. He’s better off with the Sakurai family.”  
  
“Matsumoto-san, this isn’t based off your opinion. We’ll have the jury to decide before I make the decisions.”  
  
“But Judge, I--”  
  
“Enough,” The judge cut him off as he pounded the gavel. “We’ll continue this tomorrow. Bring the next case in.”  
  
Sho sighed in relief when the man was dragged back away from the courtroom. He was glad that it ended right away, but it didn’t seem like Jun was happy about it. The man looked like he had been through hell that he could spot a single strand of white hair from where he sat. Though on the other hand, he can see that Masaki was still so confused as if he really had no idea of the current situation. Did he really forget 10 years ago and his father?  
  
“Sho-nii...” Masaki mumbled as soon as they were both in the car after seeing Jun off. “I... I remember everything now...”  
  
“What--”  
  
“Can I cry?”  
  
Sho was baffled at Masaki’s sudden request. He really thought that Masaki pushed away all of those bad memories, but it seems like it still lived in his consciousness. Without a word, he slipped his arm around Masaki and pulled him into a hug. Does this mean that Masaki would go back to him?


	10. Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masaki seemed different after they came home from the court. Sho realizes he dislikes that side of him.

It was a first for Sho to see him so  _different_  his brother was always the happiest in any situations -- good or bad. Back when they used to have a hamster, who they named hamtaro from the obsession of the cartoon, everything was swell. However, there was a day the both of them accidentally left him alone in their room. It was hot, no one looked after him, and the little one couldn’t survive. By the time the both of them realized it, he was no longer with them and had moved on to hamster heaven. Only Masaki, but Sho, smiled, saying everything was going to be alright for Hamtaro.  
  
No matter how many times Nino tried to make a fool of himself, Masaki wouldn’t smile. Instead, he would turn away and stare at the windows as if he sent his mind somewhere far away. Of all the people in Masaki’s life, he would be the one to always cheer him up. It was not a job for him to do, but more of like a meaning to his life. Whenever he saw Masaki smile as bright as the sun, it always lifted his hopes up especially if he was struggling with a difficult task. Because of Masaki, he’s where he is now, living and experiencing many things with him. Though in the past, he noticed that Masaki would smile brighter when they were in the same room.  
  
Now it was his turn to make his brother smile. To turn his negative thoughts right side up.  
  
An hour after Nino obviously gave up and left, Sho approached his brother. He’s been sitting in the same position since they came home from the court, and his gaze never moved from the window. It was as if a spell was casted onto him, turning him into a stone with a beating heart.  
  
“Do you think I’m a bad person?” Masaki finally spoke. Even his voice sounded like he was a distant away.  
  
Sho shook his head as he sat besides his brother on the couch. “No. Masaki’s a good person.”  
  
“But that’s only your opinion, Sho-nii...”  
  
“I know... But that doesn’t mean it’s not true. You’re the type of person anyone would want to be in the same room with.”  
  
Masaki lightly chuckled, the first Sho’s heard since they came from the court. Was his goal to make Masaki smile working? “I guess... Don’t you hate me though? All I’ve ever done in this house was make everything a mess. I don’t even keep my promises...”  
  
“That’s not true. You may have done things our parents didn’t like, but they forgave you right? And you always promised me things that came true.”  
  
“But it is true. I’m a bad person.”  
  
“You’re not, Masaki. You’re the best.”  
  
“Then tell me why... Why couldn’t it be me instead papa in jail? He did nothing wrong... I’m not the best, Sho-nii. Only in your eyes, I am.”  
  
Shortly after the last sentence, his brother laughed. It wasn’t one of joy or one that came after a cheesy joke, but a bitter laughter that shook Sho’s heart into tiny pieces. He realized now that he hated to see Masaki in such a broken state. The way his lips curved to a smile seemed forced, and the shiny gloss in his eyes, when he usually smiled, was gone. Sho wished there was some type of device to take away the bad memories, but the current technology still had much more catching up to do. All he could think of was lending Masaki a shoulder to lean on. However, when he offered it, his brother wrapped his arms around him. Despite how Masaki felt so warm against him, he felt icy cold as Sho gently ran his hand on Masaki’s arm...  
  
That night, Sho couldn’t sleep. He was too anxious about tomorrow and the future ahead for him and Masaki. It pushed away all possible feelings of tiredness from his body, making him feel more awake than in the morning. He worried about his brother’s biological father winning this court case, and almost threw up when he remembered Masaki’s broken body. But what worried him more was Masaki. He never showed any signs of positive thinking that, surprisingly, he skipped out of dinner today. It was unusual for him to miss dinner since food was his forte.  
  
Sho was in too much of a deep thought to notice that something entered his blankets. He didn’t react to it until he felt long arms wrap around his waist.  
  
“Wha-- Masaki?” As he was about to reach for the light switch, his brother pulled him down. “What’s the matter?”  
  
“Nothing, Sho-nii... Can I sleep here tonight?”  
  
“Of course you can,” He approved right away. “You’re always welcome here, so you really didn’t have to ask me.”  
  
“I know,” Masaki mumbled quietly against his shirt. “Thank you, Sho-nii...”  
  
It didn’t take long before Masaki was already asleep. He felt his brother’s chest slowly rise up and down as he produced long breaths. Somehow, this comforted Sho because the next thing he knew, he woke up the following morning feeling a bit better than yesterday. And to top it of, Masaki smiled again as soon as he woke up.


	11. Glad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally the day for Masaki to choose whether or not he wants to stay with Sho and his family of 10 years.

He wondered what it would be like without Masaki in his life. The memories they made together, their family, and their bond... will that go away soon? Sho hoped it wouldn’t, but really he shouldn’t even be thinking about pessimistic thoughts at the moment as he promised himself earlier before they departed to the court. But as he sat outside, waiting, he heard the calm breathing of his brother. Sho smiled as he turned to face his brother.  
  
Masaki noticed he was staring at him. “What?” He asked nervously, “Is there something on my face?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Then what?”  
  
“I’m just glad you’re here...”  
  
At his words, Masaki’s smile brightened up like the sun. Sighing contentedly, he turned from his brother and closed his eyes.  
  
 _How long will it be until Masaki will be my brother? 5...10...30 minutes?_  
  
“There you guys are!”  
  
The sound of a familiar voice snapped him from his thoughts. As soon as he was back on Earth, he saw a weary Jun running towards them with their mother following closely behind him. She looked worried as well, but Sho noticed her eyes kept darting back and forth from them to Jun.  _It’s strange_ ,  _Sho thought, how close they became since 10 years_. He always thought that his mother only showed hatred towards Jun, but that lessened since he’s been coming to their house nearly  _everyday_  when he was free from work.  
  
“We’ve been here, Jun,” He likes to call him that way since he saw him more of like a friend rather than an adult, “You called us earlier, remember?”  
  
“I remember,” He snapped before turning towards Masaki with a soft look. “Are you ready, Masaki?”  
  
Masaki shot him a hesitant glance to which Sho only replied with a smile. He wished he could tell Masaki not to give in to his biological father, but it was only selfish of him to do so. Masaki can choose whoever he wanted to be with.  
  
“I’m ready,” Masaki says in a slightly shaky voice.  
  
  
  
Sho watched anxiously as Jun kept shooting venomous question towards Masaki’s father. Really, he couldn’t blame him for his anger. The man had seen the horrible past himself, and spent years trying to help Masaki when he was assigned to their family case back then up till now. He’s been there all the time when Masaki came to their house, taking care of him and making sure that he grew up properly with love, care, and support. In a way, Jun was like Masaki’s second father (Masaki’s biological father was not included in Sho’s option).  
  
“It’s been years, and look at him,” Jun says, pointing towards a calm Masaki sitting not far from them. “He grew up well  _without_  you in his life, and he was taken care of properly  _without_  your help. What makes you think you’re capable of taking care of Masaki?”  
  
“I... He’s my son and I’ve always loved him even if he hates me at the moment,” was the only reply that came from the man’s mouth.  
  
“I see. Your honor,” He turns to the judge, “May I have the permission to call Masaki-kun up?”  
  
“Proceed.”  
  
“Masaki-kun, will you?”  
  
His brother stood up awkwardly amidst the serious silence that formed since the case began. Before he went up to where his father just sat, he glanced over his shoulder. Sho was able to meet his eyes.  
  
“Masaki-kun, what do you think?” Jun asked him softly, “We haven’t had the opportunity to ask of your opinion yet.”  
  
“I...” Masaki momentarily looked down and Sho was able to make out that his brother was fidgeting with his fingers. “I don’t know...”  
  
“Masaki-kun,” Jun sighed, “Tell us your honest opinion. Do you agree with that man, or do you want to let everything stay as is?”  
  
Masaki’s eyes darted from Sho to his biological father sitting at the table opposite where he sat earlier. Sho can see that Masaki was confused and was unsure of how to answer to Jun. He wished that he was up there to guide him.  
  
“I...” Masaki finally spoke, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes. “I want to stay with Sho-nii...”  
  
Sho didn’t know whether to be glad of Masaki’s answer or not. However, he stared at his brother wide-eyed with mixed emotions mixing in his body.  
  
“I promised mama long ago I would take care of papa,” Masaki continued, “And that I won’t leave him no matter what he does. But I really don’t know... I just feel like it’s right to be with Sho-nii and his family. I don’t want to leave everything behind.”  
  
Sho noticed the look of relief in Jun’s face for a second before it disappeared right away. “Are you sure, Masaki-kun?”  
  
His brother nodded.  
  
Jun turned to face the judge. “Your honor...?”  
  
The judge looked at him sternly, at Masaki’s father, then Masaki before sighing. Throughout it all, Sho never paid attention to her, but seeing her face after Masaki made a decision, she had a sympathizing look on her face. He always though judges were strict even if the person was a woman. They were to wait for ten minutes, so they were given that much for a short recess.  
  
“How was it?” Sho asked as soon as he met up with Masaki.  
  
“Nerve-racking,” Masaki whispered, a sheepish smile forming on his face. “I’m kind of scared, though, Sho-nii. Do you think I made the right decision?”  
  
He wanted to say yes, but instead he told him that the decision was Masaki’s and not his.  
  
Masaki smiled as he grabbed for his hand and squeezed it. “Thanks.”  
  
  
  
He couldn’t believe it. It’s already been hours since the case ended, but Masaki was still his brother. He thought for sure that Masaki was going to pick his father over Sho’s family, but it didn’t end up that way. He was there the whole time to hear Masaki make his decision, but thinking about it now... he felt like he wasn’t there at all to hear it. Maybe it was his head being funny? No, certainly not. He could hear Masaki’s cheery laughter after Nino told them a joke, and he could feel his brother’s warmth against him. When Nino finally left late in the evening, Sho held his brother.  
  
“Wha-- Sho-nii?” Masaki laughed, though he didn’t pull away. “What are you hugging me for?”  
  
“I’m glad,” Sho says, finally deciding that he was after all. “That you’re here.”  
  
“Me too... Shall we go down for dinner now? Mama and Papa must be worried.”  
  
“Yeah,” He said, pulling away with a smile. “Let’s.”  
  
On their way to the backyard, where on days their family sometimes have dinner together, Sho grabbed his brother’s hand and held it tight.


	12. Copy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino noticed something about them and points it out to Sho.

As soon as the bells for lunch rang, Nino grabbed a chair nearby and placed himself besides Sho’s desk. He sat there, staring at him for a moment before shortly announcing that Masaki had just come from his class, and he too sat besides Sho’s desk. He could hear Nino hum a tune -- probably from one of his video games -- merrily as Nino gave him and Masaki short glances.  
  
“What have you guys been up to lately?” He finally asked as he slouched back onto the chair with a sigh. “For two days, I haven’t really hung out with you guys all that much.”  
  
Oh... they forgot to tell Nino. “We’ve been at the court trying to figure out of Masaki will go back to his father or not,” Sho explained.  
  
“His father?” Nino laughed. “Isn’t his father both of yours?”  
  
This time, it was Masaki’s turn to speak. “No, Nino. Sho’s papa is not my papa.”  
  
“You guys, seriously. Stop--” Nino halted his laughter as his eyes moved from Sho’s to Masaki’s face. “Wait... are you guys serious?”  
  
Both he and his brother nodded their heads.  
  
“Then...” He looked around, leaned in as if they were sharing a confidential secret, and blinked twice before he continued. “...Masaki isn’t your brother?”  
  
“Yes, Nino I thought--”  
  
“Masaki isn’t your brother?!” Nino repeated loud enough for some of their classmates to hear him.  
  
“Sit down,” Sho hissed. “And yes, he’s not. I thought you knew...”  
  
“I didn’t! You’d think just because I became friends with you guys in middle school doesn’t mean I already know you guys aren’t related. None of you even told me anything!”  
  
From the corner of his eyes, he saw his brother give a funny grin. “Whoops. I forgot...”  
  
“Sheesh... and all this time...” Nino mumbled to himself although Sho can clearly hear him. He heard something about two idiots and how those idiots are not smart at all despite how well their grades are in school.  
  
“I’m hungry,” Masaki pouted suddenly, causing Sho to pull his attention from Nino. “Sho-nii, Nino... Can we please eat now before lunch is over?”  
  
“Yes,” They both replied at the same time.  
  
With a grin, Masaki took out the bento their mother made that morning. He unwrapped the cloth from it, and opened the box to reveal an over-exaggerated lunch. As expected, Sho thought, mama would make something like that for us.  
  
There was only tiny bits of meat off the side of the rice, but there were more vegetables displayed in all sorts of character-like shapes around the rice. For Masaki, it was his favorite dish, but for Sho, it wasn’t. He had eaten way too much even before he knew Masaki as a child, and he didn’t want to eat more when he’s older. Shouldn’t he have the freedom to choose his own dish too? Sighing, he ignored Masaki’s lunch even though they were supposed to share it since it was designed for two mouths. Nino, on the other hand, had his own lunch with him and was already devouring half of his lunch.  
  
“Let me have some,” Sho whined as he eyed the meat in his friend’s lunch box.  
  
Nino looked up, glared at him even, before letting out a small scowl. But Sho knew better. Nino was really kind even though he was betrayed from the both of them since middle school. “Just a little bit,” Nino gave in, pushing his lunch towards Sho. “You can’t have anymore after.”  
  
Sho happily indulged himself in Nino’s food although it was different from his taste. Still, he was able to eat meat without their mother knowing (thank goodness Masaki keeps it as a secret from her), or else he’d be in deep trouble. Kind of like back then when Masaki gave him those cookies...  
  
“Cookies...” Sho mumbled quietly as memories of the past came back.  
  
“Huh?” Both his brother and Nino questioned.  
  
“I want cookies.”  
  
Masaki laughed. “You sound like a little kid, Sho-nii. Remember? Mama doesn’t want us to eat unhealthy snacks.”  
  
“So?” Sho shrugged. “I can have it when I want to. She’s not even here.”  
  
“I’m going to tell on you.”  
  
“No you’re not going to Masaki. I’ve been eating Nino’s lunch and you haven’t said anything to her.”  
  
Masaki smirked as if he had something evil planned in his head. “I know. But I can tell when I  _want_  to.”  
  
But he knew Masaki was just joking, since after all, he was influenced by Nino, their smart, yet cunning friend. Really, though, it doesn’t matter. Masaki can tell their mother anytime he wanted to as long as he was able to eat at least a cookie. Heck, Masaki can tell their mother about him eating Nino’s lunch, nothing would change.  
  
He heard Nino let out a small laugh.  
  
Sho pulled his eyes from Masaki to Nino. “What’s so funny?”  
  
“I still can’t get myself to believe you guys aren’t brothers, but it seems more like you guys are really  _brothers_... You know what I mean?”  
  
“Well... he  _is_  my brother, and he always will be.”  
  
“Yeah, I know. But it just amazes me.”  
  
“What does?”  
  
“That you two practically do everything together and almost do the same thing.”  
  
“Really?” Sho wondered thoughtfully. “We do?”  
  
“Yeah. Wherever you go, Masaki goes. Whatever you do, Masaki does. Same goes for you too, Sho.”  
  
“I’ve never noticed.”  
  
“Well,” Nino smirked as he grabbed his lunch from Sho. “Aren’t you glad I’m here? Because I’m much smar-- Hey!”  
  
Sho felt a sharp sting on his arm as if an oil landed on his skin. Nino had slapped him, he knew. for eating half of his food because really, he couldn’t help himself. Plus, Nino was distracting himself to notice that he had eaten most of the meat but the rice.  
  
“Pay me back, Sho! You owe me food.”  
  
Just as he was about to apologize, to his surprise, Masaki did it for him.  
  
“I’m sorry about Sho-nii, Nino. He’s really fat, you know. I’ll pay you.”  
  
“No, it  _has_  to be Sho and you didn’t do anything wrong so don’t apologize for him. (And yes, I agree he’s fat).”  
  
Sho had the right to feel offended, or hurt, since the both of them clearly insulted him in front of his face. However, he let it slide because it was true. He liked eating, and there was nothing wrong with it. “It’s ok, Masaki. I’ll pay for Nino.”  
  
“Sheesh, thank you! And you owe me  _a lot_ , you got it?”  
  
“Yeah, I got it.”  
  
Lunch ended rather quickly and he was glad Masaki urged them to eat lunch. As soon as the both of them went back to where they came from, Sho glanced at the seat his brother had just used. It was empty, but the student that used it came back as soon as their teacher came in the room. Nino’s words earlier... he couldn’t get it off his mind. He’s never noticed it before, but now that Nino pointed it out...  
  
  
  
Masaki was supposed to stay after school for tutoring, but he decided to go home at the end of the day. Sho, with Nino’s words still in his mind, kept a watchful eye on his brother. When he would stop walking, Masaki would stop. When Sho took a short break from walking halfway the bridge, Masaki copied him as they both watched the river flow beneath them. When Sho announced he wanted ice cream, Masaki wanted the same. When they continued, Sho put his hands in his pockets and as expected, Masaki did the same.  
  
He halted, causing Masaki to bump into him.  
  
“Are you copying me, Masaki?”  
  
His brother shook his head. “No. Why would I?”  
  
“What Nino said earlier...”  
  
Masaki scoffed. “Don’t listen to Nino. He may be smart, but I’m not copying you Sho-nii.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Sho raised an eyebrow as he eyed the ice cream they both had. It was of the same flavor too.  
  
“Yes. I just wanted to have ice cream... Sho-nii... are you ok?”  
  
“I-- Yes, I’m ok. Let’s just go home.”  
  
Maybe it was Nino’s words got into his head or something. That cunning brat.  
  
  
  
As soon as Sho and Masaki set foot in their house, they heard shouts coming from the living room. Sho know who it was right away, or who  _they_  were: his mom and Jun. They’ve been at it, screaming at each other’s faces since Masaki became his brother. He wanted to ignore it since maybe, they might be fighting about something small again, kind of like a couple would do. Except his mom and Jun aren’t together. They’re just friends. Masaki, on the other hand, wanted to do something about it. He can tell his brother was about to sprint to the living room, but it was a good thing the shouting had finally stopped.  
  
“Boys?” Their mother’s head popped out through the door. “I’m--”  
  
“It’s ok,” Sho sighed, noticing how red her eyes were. Was she crying? “Masaki and I were just going upstairs.”  
  
“Ok,” was the only word that came out of their mother’s mouth. Their mother would usually head to the kitchen right away and make them some of her healthy snacks again, even if she was fighting with Jun. However, it looked like he wasn’t going to the kitchen. Not that it mattered. Sho didn’t like the snacks anyways. Her head disappeared again and the doors were closed.  
  
Masaki gave him a worried glance. “Do you think mama is going to make Jun go away?”  
  
“No. They’re just being... adults. Jun won’t go away just because of this,” Sho assured him. “Come. Let’s go do our homework.”  
  
Even after their bickering had hushed down, Sho can still hear them as clear as day.  _Weird_ , Sho thought,  _shouldn’t mama be fighting with papa instead?_


	13. Reminisce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino noticed something about them and points it out to Sho.

It was one of those days where Sho and Masaki had nothing better. On these days, either Sho or Masaki would call Nino over to play some of his games, but they were too lazy to call his friend over. Besides, Nino was probably at some arcade playing his money away at this very moment. Instead, Masaki decided to hang out with Sho in his room because he seeked his company and complained that there was nothing fun to do.  
  
“And being with me is fun?” Sho asked in amusement. “I’m no fun. If you were me, you would be reading books right now.”  
  
“You only read books when I’m not here,” Masaki pointed out with a breathy laugh. “And yes, it’s fun because I love being with you.”  
  
“Oh really? Even if we’re doing nothing right now.” They really were doing nothing other than lying down on Sho’s bed, staring at the bare ceiling that stared back at them in silent amusement. Sho wondered if the ceiling was a person, the ceiling would probably tell him that they were a weird set of siblings and to stop staring at it whenever they were bored.  
  
“Yeah,” Masaki giggled. “I could never be bored around you, nii-chan”  
  
“Me too,” Sho confessed and took his brother’s hand in his. How long has it been since they had a day to themselves? No parents to tell them what to do. No Nino bothering them about their school work or teasing either of them. No Jun bothering them about Masaki or visiting them just to see their mother. No Ohno to come and spend time with them. No one. Just the two of them and it was enough.  
  
“Nino says that this isn’t normal,” Masaki said, pointing at their intertwined hands.  
  
Sho shrugged and squeezed his brother’s hand. “Who cares what he thinks? Besides, we haven’t held hands in forever. I missed this, you know.”  
  
“Yeah, me too. Who cares about that Nino thinks?!... But you know, nii-chan, I really, really love you.”  
  
Sho, startled at the sudden confession, sat up and stared at his brother’s calm face. “Where is this coming from?” He asked, half amused and half confused. Never, in all the ten years, had Masaki said something like this and for some reason Sho felt something tug at his heart when Masaki confessed so openly.  
  
“From me, silly,” Aiba giggled. “And I’m really happy I have a brother. If I hadn’t given you that cookie ten years ago, we wouldn’t be here now.”  
  
“Yeah, we wouldn’t,” Sho agreed in a whisper as he lied back down beside his brother. In all the ten years Masaki had been his brother, he completely forgot about the horrible past that Masaki had suffered from, except when the trial of Masaki’s father’s release happened. For those ten years, he’s always thought of Masaki as his real brother and somehow Masaki’s horrible past had slipped past that. Nevertheless, Sho was really, really thankful that Masaki had given him that cookie. And speaking of which, he remembered how he used to be the most boring kid before Masaki, and how he completely changed when he desperately wanted Masaki as his brother.  
  
“Wow,” Sho said out loud without thinking. “I’ve changed that much.”  
  
“Hmm? What do you mean?”  
  
“Oh, was I talking out loud?”  
  
“Duh,” Masaki giggled. “No seriously though, what do you mean?”  
  
“Well, remember the day we met?... I used to be such a loser. All I wanted was to read and be with dad all day instead of being in preschool with all the other kids. But when we finally met, I changed in an instant! I just wanted to play with you all the time and I became one of those weird kids that I never thought I would become.”  
  
Masaki pouted. “Are you saying I did something bad?”  
  
“No, not at all!” Sho laughed. “I meant to say that being with you is fun! It made my childhood so much better and less boring. Geez, if we never met, imagine where we would be right now…” Sho mumbled without thinking and stopped himself when he saw Masaki frown in the corner of his eyes. “I-I’m sorry Masaki. I didn’t mean to--”  
  
“It’s fine, nii-chan,” Masaki mumbled quietly as he looked away. “I know you didn’t mean it.”  
  
“Masaki…” But his brother didn’t say anything more so Sho decided to keep his mouth shut. For now, he wanted to comfort his brother. When he released Masaki’s hand, he heard a small whimper from his brother, but he sighed in relief when Sho embraced him from behind. If Nino was there, he would also say that what they were doing was weird, but because his little brother was so important to him that Sho couldn’t stand seeing him hurt, he didn’t care at this moment.  
  
“I love you, too,” Sho said silently, hoping that his words would comfort his little brother.  
  
“I’m glad,” Masaki said for some reason Sho could imagine Masaki smiling.


	14. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sho suddenly becomes confused regarding his brother.

Sho was looking forward to going home right after Masaki was finished with baseball practice. However, his brother decided to drag him away from their usual pathway back home and into the busy afternoon streets of Harajuku. When Sho looked around them, he realized that they weren’t the only students that decided to hang out at Harajuku today.  
  
“I wanted ice cream,” Masaki explained enthusiastically when Sho had asked him where they were going.  
  
“But we have ice cream at home,” Sho whined, hoping that it would encourage his brother to change his mind and head back home instead, but it didn’t stop Masaki at all. Instead, Masaki kept dragging him along as he talked about ice cream and the place they were going to sold very tasty ice cream that was worth dying for. I wasn’t ready to die yet for ice cream, but when I saw how ecstatic Masaki was about ice cream, I might consider it.  
  
“Oh!” Masaki squealed when we finally came to a stop in front of an ice cream vendor. It looked like any ice cream vendor, but when I saw the long line ahead of us, I assumed that there was something special about this vendor. “This is better than the ice cream we have an home, nii-chan. The one mom buys barely has flavors at all!”  
  
Sho raised an eyebrow at his brother. “And just tell me how you learned about this? Don’t tell me you snuck out somehow just to taste this.”  
  
“I didn’t, I swear!” Masaki pouted. “Nino told me about it, and well… I wanted to try it out with you.”  
  
 _Was he blushing?_  I almost pouted when Masaki immediately turned around, but I stopped myself. My brother’s blushing cheeks weren’t a first for me to see, but why did I feel like I wanted to see his face more often? I must be tired out of my mind, reminding me why I wanted to go home in the first place. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Masaki’s hand slightly brush past mine. I quickly pulled away when I felt a sudden shock pass through my body and I wondered why I felt this. It must be because I haven’t held his hand since last week. I slipped my hand back to my side and had the strong urge to hold his hand, but I stopped myself when I remembered that we were in a public space. But why should that matter? I’ve always held his hand in public when we were kids, so why should it matter now?  
  
“Nino says that this isn’t normal,” Masaki’s words repeated in his head as the image of them holding hands  _at this age_  popped up in his head.  
  
Okay, sure, it wasn’t normal because they were two teenage boys and they were brothers. But since when did Sho care about what others thought about them? This was all too confusing and it was making his head hurt a ton. All he wanted was to get the ice cream that Masaki so badly wanted, head home right after, and rest his exhausted mind. There was no way he was probably going to get through this without passing out. That is, until, Masaki turned to face him with a huge happy smile on his face. As soon as Sho saw it, he felt better and the tiredness in him completely vanished.  
  
“We’re almost there,” Masaki giggled as he slipped his arm around Sho’s arm and pulled him as the line moved forward. “I’m so excited!”  
  
There were times that Masaki reminded Sho of a very excitable brown puppy and often times Sho had the urge to pet his brother. On the times he accidentally did without thinking, however, Masaki would frown at him and remind him that he wasn’t a puppy.  
  
“We’re next!” Masaki nudged him, snapping Sho out of his thoughts. It was a good thing Masaki did that before Sho began to imagine Masaki as a puppy playing with other puppies.  
  
“A chocolate chip ice cream and a strawberry, please. Thank you.”  
  
Sho gasped in surprise. For as long as Sho could remember, Masaki always got the same ice cream flavor as him. Until now.  
  
“I wanted a change in flavor,” Masaki told him, but Sho took it in as a bad thing and assumed that his brother was getting tired of Sho’s preference in flavor. Besides, the only real reason why Sho prefered chocolate chip ice cream was because he was reminded of the cookie Masaki gave him when they first met. “I like strawberries so I wanted to give it a try this time.”  
  
“Oh…”  
  
“It’s not because I’m tired of it,” Masaki told him right away as if he sensed Sho’s distress. “But since I’m trying out this place, I wanted to try something new because why not?”  
  
“Yeah, you’re right. If you don’t mind, I’ll try yours out then.”  
  
Masaki grinned. “I don’t mind.”  
  
After the man was finished with their order, they paid for their ice cream and decided to walk home as they ate their ice cream.  
  
“Wow, this is really good,” Sho announced out loud after licking his ice cream for the first time. Although it looked like any other chocolate chip ice cream, it tasted more than that. Both the vanilla and chocolate chip tasted amazing in his mouth that he felt like melting along with it. “We have got to go back again.”  
  
“Yup!” Masaki agreed. “Do you want to taste my ice cream? It’s soooo good.”  
  
“Sure.” Just as Sho was about to taste Masaki’s ice cream, however, he stopped halfway when he saw a pink smudge on the corner of his brother’s lips. Without thinking, he reached out, wiped the smudge from Masaki’s lips and licked his thumb to clean it off. He smacked his lips when the flavor reached his tongue and he was about to exclaim how amazing it tasted when he looked up at Masaki and saw the shocked look on his brother’s face.  
  
“Masaki?” He waved his free hand in front of his brother’s face, but Masaki didn’t flinch. “Hello? Masaki?” Sho began to worry for his brother when finally, Masaki blinked three times and shook his head for a second.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Sho asked curiously as he followed his brother who began walking ahead without him.  
  
“N-nothing,” Masaki mumbled. “You just shocked me, is all.”  
  
“The strawberry tasted amazing, by the way,” Sho told him, but Masaki just kept on walking without saying anything or reacting at all to his surprise. Well, whatever was going on with Masaki, Sho sure was glad that he decided on going along with Masaki to get ice cream.  
  
  
  
They finished with the ice cream as soon as they arrived back home so their mother wouldn’t get mad at them. As usual, they were expecting their angry mother standing by the entrance, nagging them about how they should come home earlier and get a ride home from their chauffeur than walk home. They were greeted by their butler instead and had told them that their mother went out earlier in the afternoon with Jun.  
  
Sho usually wasn’t curious about what his mother was up to because she was a stay at home mother, and the only places she ever goes to is the grocery, library, or bookstore not far from where they lived. This time, Sho was awfully curious and wondered why his mother would ever go out with Jun when it was obvious that she disliked him a lot. Whatever they were up to, Sho would ask his mother later anyway. As of right now, all he wanted to do was rest his mind, and to his surprise, Masaki didn’t follow him into his room just like he usually did.


	15. It was an Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sho and Masaki notice that their mother and Jun are barely around. Meanwhile, Ohno takes them to the amusement park.

“Mom’s not here again… You think she’s with Jun-san again?”  
  
Sho shrugged. It might be a possibility, for all he knew. For two whole weeks, both of them rarely saw their mother except during breakfast or when she came home before seven o’clock at night. The same goes for Jun; he rarely paid them a visit. Well, except for Ohno-san, their house doctor and unexpectedly older friend, who bothered to visit them at least three times a week. Today, for instance, was one of those days.  
  
It was a Saturday when Ohno phoned them both, telling them to dress up comfortably. He didn’t tell them where they were going, but the both of them got dressed anyway. By the time they were finished grooming themselves, Ohno was at the their front door step.  
  
“Where are we going?” Masaki asked as they followed Ohno to his small blue sedan. Ohno, on the other hand, refused to answer except with an ominous grin on his face.  
  
“You’ll see when we get there,” he told them vaguely before getting on the driver’s seat.  
  
It was a pretty long ride that Sho could see his brother’s head nodding off from the rearview mirror. He had the strong urge to bother the heck out of him by poking his leg, but he let his brother be. After all, they spent the whole week studying non-stop for their final exams next week.  
  
“Masaki is special to you, I can tell.”  
  
Sho quickly glanced over his shoulder, wondering why he did that when Ohno spoke, and saw that his brother was already fast asleep.  
  
“Uh… yeah. He’s my little brother, I love him.”  
  
“That’s good. I noticed that you two barely fight.”  
  
“Yeah…” What was Ohno trying to get at? Sure, they were very good brothers to each other and Masaki was really important to him, but Ohno already knew that. What’s his point?  
  
“I’ll get to the point, Sho-kun…” All of a sudden, Sho saw a different Ohno. He was more serious and he expressed it as he held the wheel tight until his knuckles almost turned white. He usually saw a sleepy doctor who made Sho doubt the doctor’s abilities, and Ohno was usually always jubilant and aloof. “I noticed the way you look at your brother and, well… there’s nothing wrong with it. I’m just warning you, though, not to make things worse for him. You don’t want to lose Masaki, am I right?”  
  
“What? What do you mean the way I look at him? Or how I’m going to make things worse for him? Of course I don’t want to lose him!” Sho raised his voice, but he lowered it down as soon as he heard Masaki shift in his seat. “I don’t want to lose him…” Sho said a little quieter this time.  
  
“Good. Just keep things the way they are.”  
  
Sho narrowed his eyes. “You didn’t answer my questions, Ohno-san. What did you--”  
  
“We’re here,” Ohno cut him off at the same time he turned the engine off. “Masaki-kun, time to wake up.” It was as if the conversation they had earlier never happened and Ohno turned back to his usual self.  
  
“We’re here already?” Masaki asked groggily as he sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. “Where are we?”  
  
“Come out and you’ll see.”  
  
“Okay…”  
  
Once the three of them were out of the car, Sho heard a loud gasp from his brother.  
  
“N-no way! Ohno-san…”  
  
“Yup,” the doctor grinned and handed them both their tickets. “Your mother kept telling us about how you wanted to go to Happyland for the longest time, and since you two have been studying all week, I might as well take you kids out.”  
  
“Thank you!” Masaki exclaimed as he pulled the doctor in for a bear hug. “Thank you! Thank you!”  
  
“Wait…” Sho mumbled once Masaki went on ahead without them. “You’ve talked to my mom?”  
  
Ohno rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from Sho’s eyes. “No… She told me this last month.”  
  
 _Why do I have a feeling he’s hiding something? Heck, why do I have a feeling something’s not right?_  
  
“Come on, nii-chan!” Masaki piped up as he ran back to them, grabbed Sho by the arm and pulled him towards the amusement park’s entrance. “I can’t wait!”  
Masaki was well aware of his fear of heights, but Sho tagged along with him in almost every ride non-stop until Sho begged Masaki not to let him go anymore. Masaki agreed, but he said that it’ll be a short break before they go again. Well, at least his brother was being kind to him, even if it was only for a short break.  
  
“I want to ride The Dragon again,” Masaki told him but Sho just shook his head right away.  
  
“No, definitely not. I’m not going up a thousand feet again. Once was enough.” He exaggerated on the height, but that’s what it definitely felt like to him.  
  
Masaki pouted and Sho always hated it when his brother did that because Masaki always won. Sho sighed. He did survive The Dragon ride  _and_  it was kind of fun because of the feeling in his stomach, but he was at his limits of riding roller coasters. After all, they’ve already ridden all of the roller coasters. But when he took one look at Masaki’s pouting face and his brown begging eyes, Sho sighed in defeat. “Okay. Only this once, and no more roller coasters.”  
  
“Yay!”  
  
Sho wondered what Ohno was up to because he went off to do his own thing at the amusement park. But why should it matter? It wasn’t his business. But when he thought about Ohno, he recalled the conversation they had earlier in his car. What did Ohno mean by making whatever it is worse for his brother? And what was so weird about the way he looked at Masaki?  
  
“Oh! Nii-chan, look!” Sho snapped from his thoughts and saw that Masaki was pointing at a red balloon floating towards the sun. “Someone’s balloon floated away into the sky.”  
  
“Remember when that used to happen a lot to you?” Sho asked in amusement as they watched the red balloon become smaller.  
  
“Yeah. I was always sad,” Masaki told him with a frown on his face, but he immediately brightened back up when he turned to face Sho. “But you always get me a new one after that, and it made me happy.”  
  
Sho smiled as he remembered Masaki’s balloon tragedies (it’s what Masaki called it). Whenever there was a free balloon day Masaki was always ecstatic to get one. However, his happiness didn’t last long when he would suddenly let go because he was easily distracted by so many things around him. So Sho ran back with Masaki to the man handing out free balloons and got him one so Masaki would smile again.  
  
“Hey, nii-chan…” Masaki poked him slightly and turned away when Sho gave him his attention. “Before we go back home, can we ride the ferris wheel?”  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Sho grinned, wondering why his brother was suddenly quiet and shy. But he shrugged it off when their nachos were finally ready to be consumed by them.  
It was already getting late and the had ridden almost everything except for the ferris wheel. They only had about an hour left before they were supposed to meet up, so they immediately went to the ride just in case the line was long. Surprisingly, it wasn’t. As soon as they got there, they were the first in line. Sho gulped as he stared at the fenced box before him, thinking of many possible ways he might fall from it, but when he felt Masaki’s arm wrap around his own arm, somehow he felt completely reassured. If Masaki weren’t here, he wouldn’t have ridden all those rides in the first place, or even have the courage to.  
  
“Only two?” The staff asked as a red box came to a stop in front of them.  
  
“Un,” Masaki nodded his head. “Two.”  
  
“Okay,” the staff said before opening the door for the both of them. “Have fun.”  
  
Once they were both seated and the door was closed, all that was left for was the wait. It took a couple more minutes as people rushed into other empty boxes as well. Strange how it suddenly became packed after they came. Sho, on the other hand, kept fidgeting nervously in his seat. How bad could this be? It’s not like there were going to be drops, or anything, and they were safely behind fenced windows. All there was to be worried of was the height…  
  
“Going up!” He heard another staff member yell and soon they felt the ride budge.  
  
It was a slow ride going up and Sho was fine until he looked down. He saw the whole amusement park underneath them and he swore he could hear the box creaking as if it was ready to fall off anytime. However, as they slowly made their way back down, the ride suddenly came to a stop and all the lights around it were turned off.  
  
“What?!” Sho yelled. “Don’t tell me we’re stuck!”  
  
“I’m sorry about this, but the ride suddenly malfunctioned,” they heard a staff shouting with a megaphone from down below. “Don’t worry, you guys. We’ll figure it out as soon as we can and you’ll be down soon. We’re sorry this happened.”  
  
Meanwhile, Sho was getting all the more nervous. Their box, of all the friggin boxes, were at the top most and they were a far drop down. He took a deep breathe in and feared for the worst until he felt warm, comforting arms wrap around him. All of a sudden, his worries were gone and the height no longer seemed as dangerous than he thought before.  
  
“Nii-san… I don’t know anymore.”  
  
“Masaki?”  
  
“I feel happy around you all the time and I’m really, really glad that your by my side. But Nii-san… I feel strange. I--”  
  
Masaki was cut off when they heard noises coming from the box behind them. When they turned to look, they saw a couple making out so intimately that they were both moaning each other’s names. Sho quickly looked away when he saw the guy’s hand snaking up to her breast, as did Masaki who gulped loudly.  
  
“Uh…” Sho mumbled awkwardly, trying his best to block out the moaning coming from the couple. “I hope they fix it soon…”  
  
“Nii-san…”  
  
Sho turned to look at his brother, thinking that Masaki was going to say something awkward about the couple, but then his heart stopped when he felt Masaki’s red lips on his own. He sat there, frozen and shocked and his eyes began to dry when he didn’t blink. They hadn’t made a move until Masaki pulled away with a gasp and he covered his mouth with his own hands.  
  
“I’m sorry! I-I was going to kiss your cheek. I-I didn’t mean to!” He ran away from Sho to the other side of the box and looked away. “I’m sorry…” he mumbled quietly. But before Sho could even react or say anything at all, the lights turned back on, the couple in the other box stopped making out, and they were descending back down to ground level. Once their ride was over, Masaki was the first to head out and ran at a fast speed. Sho, on the other hand, just stared after his brother’s disappearing back as he touched his lips. He couldn’t deny the flutter in his stomach and how his heart raced against his chest. Only this time, it wasn’t the ride that caused it.


	16. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masaki's ignoring him since the event that happened at the amusement park, but Sho is at a complete loss.

Masaki hadn’t spoken to him since the day of the amusement park. And since then, Sho didn’t know anything anymore. When they made eye contact, Sho felt all weird in a good way that he didn’t know how to explain and all he could remember was Masaki’s lips against his own. Oh, it was so soft and it tasted like cotton candy… Sho shook his head violently and slapped himself three times on his left cheek. What the hell was the thinking?! Masaki’s his brother and what happened in the ferris wheel ride was just an accident. Maybe Masaki avoiding him was a good thing…  
  
“I’m getting tired of you guys making me run from one side to another!” Nino suddenly yelled as he stomped towards Sho from the other side of the roof, where Masaki was. “Did you two fight?! Go and resolve it, I don’t want to be your friggin messenger anymore!”  
  
Sho rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He really felt guilty towards Nino, but it couldn’t be help with the situation they were in. It’s not like they could go back to being normal after what happened, and especially when Masaki decided to ignore him. “It’s not that we fought… we’re just in an awkward situation.”  
  
“Then fix it,” Nino grumbled angrily as he grabbed his untouched lunchbox from Sho’s lap and headed towards the little shack. Sho watched Nino force the door open and he heard his feet stomping loudly on the stairs before the door finally closed.  
  
Once Nino was gone, Sho dared to look up. He saw his brother, sitting far, far away from him, slowly munching on the lunch their newly hired chef (unfortunately, the chef still made those healthy lunches for them) made for them this morning. He wondered what his brother was thinking at the moment every time he saw Masaki’s face turn into different expressions from: happy, depressed, troubled, and it repeated for a while. When finally, Masaki looked up as well. They stared at each other for who knows how long. Sho could tell that Masaki wanted to talk to him badly, but at the same time Masaki seemed so reluctant about it. Sho, too, wanted to talk to him… but how would they even start a conversation? It’s not like they could easily talk about what happened so casually like it was any other topic they talked endlessly about.  
  
When Masaki finally looked away, Sho groaned. How could he be such a coward, and to his little brother?! When they were kids, they vowed to tell each other everything, even if whatever it was would hurt either of them in a way. Even when they used to fight over toys or food -- which was never serious -- they still talked to each other no matter what after they forgave each other by deciding to share. But the situation now… It was obvious either of them had been in this situation, so what were they supposed to do? Sho was at a loss. He wished that someone could help him, and things would be all better. Unfortunately, there was no one, not even Nino who couldn’t stand them at the moment.  
  
The end of lunch bell rang, shaking Sho out of his thoughts. When he looked up, however, Masaki was no longer sitting across from him. Masaki must have left while he got himself distracted and confused. Speaking of which, Sho’s head was starting to hurt…

  
\\\\\♥///

  
Masaki walked home with Nino, and Sho wished that he could go with them, but he knew he couldn’t. So he waited until they were out of sight and Sho decided to go home as well.  
  
It was awfully quiet without Masaki and Nino. He had grown quite used to being around them that he could never imagine walking home without them, but who would have thought that it would happen now, of all the days. Sho dreaded Nino’s rude remarks about the brothers, or about anyone for that matter, his jokes and pranks no matter how much a pain in the ass it was; and he dreared for Masaki’s nonsensical stories, his laughter, and the occasional glances Masaki gave him… He missed being with a company. Just him, by himself, was so boring and it was uneventful.  
  
“Hey, watch where you’re going.”  
  
Sho apologized when he realized he had bumped into someone and noticed that he was no longer on the path back home. Just how distracted was he? He found himself standing in the middle of the busy crossing street in Harajuku and wondered how the hell he even got there. Shibuya was almost a mile away from their school and it was a pretty long walk, but because he was distracted, it seemed like he had transported to Shibuya within a minute.  
  
“Damn,” he cursed under his breath and turned around. He had to go home right now, to see if Masaki made it home safely… Who was he kidding? Masaki was probably back home already, in his room just to avoid seeing Sho. He decided to give Masaki a break instead, and turned back around, hoping that Harajuku would distract him instead of the thoughts of Masaki.  
  
He passed by numerous shops that Masaki would have wanted to go in, but unfortunately Masaki wasn’t with him at the moment… And yet, there he was, thinking of his brother once again. What was wrong with him?! Before all this happened, his thoughts were consumed of Masaki because he was with Masaki 24/7. Was being away from Masaki causing all this? No, it definitely wasn’t. Even before the thing happened over the weekend, Sho  _always_  thought of Masaki. Like how was Masaki’s health? How was Masaki feeling? Masaki this and that! Since when had he been so consumed on the thought of Masaki?! Sho groaned in desperation, wishing that he someone or something could give him answers, but it’s not like friggin’ Gandalf himself would show up for Sho and give him some answers and wisdom…  
  
Just then, someone bumped into him. He saw that it was a man, who was in such a rush that the man seemed like a blur as he ran past other people. But upon closer look, Sho noticed the briefcase the man was holding, and it looked awfully a lot like Jun’s. With the man in sight, he followed him until the man finally came to a stop in front of a lavish restaurant. Sho wanted to go in, but in order to do that he had to reserve a spot. Instead, he waited for the man to come out, but all of a sudden he saw his mother walk out of the restaurant. Followed by a distressed Jun who kept calling for his mother’s name. Sho had the urge to approach them and question them both as to where they have been, but then he saw something that made him regret following Jun: Jun grabbed his mother’s arm and pulled her forcefully onto her chest, and they stared at each other silently for a whole hour before Jun let her arm go, cupped her cheeks and kissed her. Sho seriously thought his mother was going to fight back, but then she put her arms around Jun’s neck and leaned in to the kiss with a tiny moan.  
  
Sho stood there, shocked, angry and heart-broken at the same time. How long has this been going on? Was this the reason why his mother and Jun were barely around the past two weeks? Sho couldn’t go on with this anymore. With Masaki ignoring him, his confusion, and then now his mother and Jun were having an affair… Sho’s whole world was coming down. Everything was going to the wrong direction and he had no one to turn to. He usually had Masaki, but now...  
  
Sho took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. He had just seen the man on Saturday, but he felt like Ohno was the only one he could talk to at this point. When Ohno finally picked up, Sho wept as he said, “Help me, Ohno-san.”


	17. Taboo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being brothers meant that they can't do a few things that other non-sibling individuals can do.

Sho ran away from the confusing scene before him in order not to get caught, but he was sure that Jun had seen him for a split second. It might just be his imagination, right? Right?! Sho just wanted to yell out in frustration, but he kept it in and ran in the direction towards the hospital Ohno worked in. It had been such a long time since he last visited, but it was the same as ever and even the staff from ten years ago were still there. Once he found the ward where Ohno’s office was located, he sped walked towards said man’s office, went right in without permission, and slid the door close behind him. He leaned against it, panting heavily as he stared at Ohno’s meticulously organized desk. Ohno said he’ll be at his office in an hour or so, but Sho wanted to see Ohno right away. He had to tell him everything or else he would explode into dust. But why Ohno? He could always talk to Masaki about things like these… but it was obvious Masaki didn’t want to talk to him at all. Besides, Ohno kept reminding them from time to time that he’ll always be there to listen to them. But didn’t Masaki need to know about it? Of course, he’ll eventually tell him… but when will that be?  
  
Just then, Sho heard Ohno’s voice nearing his office. Why he tried to find a place to hide, Sho didn’t know why, but he still did it anyway. Once he was hid inside of Ohno’s small closet in his office, Ohno came in looking as flustered as ever.  
  
“He wanted to talk me… Yeah… he should be here soon… No, don’t come here… I don’t think he’ll like you as much after seeing you… I can’t believe I kept this as a secret… I feel so bad for the boys… Yeah… You should at least tell them… No! I’m not going to tell them for you… Why? Because she’s their mother… Tell them soon, especially now that Sho-kun knows… Yeah… Alright, I’ll see you later… Bye.”  
  
Sho could feel every vein in his body popping from what he heard. He felt completely betrayed and now he had no one to turn to. Scowling, he walked out of the closet, surprising Ohno and headed towards the door.  
  
“Sho-kun!”  
  
But he didn’t turn back even when he heard Ohno desperately calling him. When Ohno tried going after him, Sho just ran and ran until finally, he made it back home. He walked past their butler, past Nino who was on his way out of Masaki’s room, and slammed his door behind him once he was finally in his room.  
  
“Hey Sho, what’s wrong?” He heard Nino call out from the other side of the door.  
  
“Young Master, is there anything I could do?” Their butler asked right after.  
  
If only he could tell them everything, but this wasn’t their problem and he didn’t want them involved.  
  
“There’s nothing wrong,” he lied. “I’m just hungry Tsuchida-san.”  
  
“Okay, young master. I will be right back with a light snack.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Nino insisted. “Do you want me to call Masaki over?”  
  
Sho usually would have said yes right away, but he had no idea why he immediately rejected the idea.  
  
“Oh, he’s actually walking this way right now… I don’t know what’s wrong with him,Masaki. Why don’t you ask him yourself?... No, I won’t talk to him for you so stop being a baby. I actually have other things to deal with. I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Bye.” With that, Nino left his door and he could hear his footsteps heading towards the direction of the stairs. A second later, however, he heard soft footsteps slowly approaching his door as if the owner of this footsteps were hesitant and unsure.  
  
“Sho…”  
  
At the sound of his name coming from Masaki’s mouth, he thought he was going to lose it. He seriously thought that Masaki was never going to speak to him again, or acknowledge him at all, yet there was his brother standing on the other side of the door. It felt like it’s been ages since he last spoke to him and he missed his brother and his voice altogether.  
  
“Hey…” It came out weakly and awkwardly than what Sho expected, but he should at least let Masaki know that he was alive somehow and not on the floor unconscious from all the stress he was suffering from at the moment.  
  
“I’m sorry!” Masaki burst into crying and Sho immediately opened the door for his brother. “I shouldn’t have ignored you and...and…”  
  
“It’s okay,” Sho hushed him and gently pulled his brother inside his room.  
  
“You’re not mad at all?” Masaki whimpered as he sat on Sho’s bed.  
  
“Of course not. How could I get mad at you? I would have done the same…”  
  
“What I did was horrible,” Masaki pouted. “I shouldn’t have done that.”  
  
“No, it’s okay for you to ignore me. I actually--”  
  
“No, not that,” Masaki cut him off and looked away as a tiny hint of blush showed on his cheeks. “I meant I k-k-k-kis-kissed you.”  
  
“Oh.” Sho remembered another reason why he was stressed out other than witnessing their mother’s and Jun’s affair. For that whole week that Masaki had ignored him, he was overwhelmed with feelings that he couldn’t understand and why he only felt it towards his little brother. It was very confusing and very vague, but one thing’s for certain: Sho needed Masaki; he needed that person who knew him well and that one most important person in his life…  _W-What’s this?_  Sho could feel his heart racing rapidly in his chest that he felt light headed and dizzy all of a sudden, and then there was this tight knot in his stomach that released itself and turned into a weird wonderful feeling when he looked at his brother, or even thought about him. Unaware of his actions, Sho threw his arms over his brother’s shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace.  
  
“Sho?”  
  
“Oh, crap,” he pulled away when he realized what he was doing and shrunk himself to a corner in his room. “Sorry.” For some reason, Masaki felt just right in his arms almost as if they were made together… Sho’s eyes widened and shook his head free of the thoughts. _What the hell am I thinking?!_  
  
“Sho?” Masaki got up from his bed and walked over to his direction, but Sho held out his hand.  
  
“Stop. Just… Stop.”  
  
“Sho?”  
  
“Don’t come any closer.”  
  
“W-Was it because of that?” Masaki whimpered and Sho could sense that he was about to cry. “A-are you disgusted with me?”  
  
“No, Masaki--”  
  
“Then I shouldn’t have…” Masaki trailed off and Sho saw that his brother was heading for the door. However, Masaki didn’t make it far and Sho found himself hugging his brother from behind.  
  
“No, stay… and it’s not because of that.”  
  
“Then what is it?”  
  
“I’m not disgusted and… I don’t know. It’s just that with you… I feel weird.”  
  
Masaki turned around in his arms and gave him a confused look. “Weird?”  
  
“For a while now,” Sho confessed. “Ever since that day you said you loved me.”  
  
“Really?” Masaki giggled lightly and Sho noticed that his cheeks were turning red. Masaki looked so adorable and Sho just wanted to… Wanted to what? Kiss him? Without warning, he released his brother and stared at him wide-eyed.  _What’s wrong with me? Why am I like this? This isn’t normal._  
  
“W-what’s wrong?” Masaki asked, obviously startled at Sho’s actions.  
  
Sho didn’t speak, however, and just stared at his brother wide-eyed… then his brother’s chocolate brown eyes, his brother’s tall refined nose, and his brother’s pink lips; his eyes stopped there.  
  
“Nii-san?” Masaki waved his hands in front of Sho’s eyes, but Sho didn’t flinch. “Sho?”  
  
Without warning, Sho pulled Masaki towards him. That little voice in his head kept screaming that this was completely wrong, yet at the same time it was as if his mind completely took over and he had no control of his limbs, and his mouth for that matter. On the other hand, Sho completely melted into Masaki’s lips although they were a bit chapped, but it tasted sweet like chocolate chip cookies and Sho couldn’t deny how amazing it felt. And how wrong it felt… When Masaki finally responded back to the kiss, Sho’s eyes flew open and pushed himself away from his brother.  _What am I doing?! I’m out of my mind, for sure… but Masaki responded to the kiss… And this isn’t normal at all._  Yet despite how his mind kept warning him from doing as he pleased, he pulled his brother back and they both fell on his bed. Masaki was on top of him and Sho would have complained at the weight, but he stared at his brother’s parted lips. Slowly and gently, he brought his thumb to Masaki’s lips.  
  
“This is wrong,” Sho told him, yet he continued to touch his brother’s lips lightly as if they were fragile things.  
  
“Very wrong,” Masaki echoed, yet he leaned in closer until there was barely any space in between them.  
  
“Very…” Sho trailed off into bliss as he felt his brother’s lips on him once again. They moved naturally as if they were dancing partners dancing to the beat of their racing hearts. It was beautiful and it almost felt as if this was normal… but they were brothers and Sho knew what the consequences would be like if he continued this. Yet he smiled as Masaki’s lips danced on his own and Sho’s heart fluttered into a thousand butterflies.


	18. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How should Sho tell his brother about his mother and Jun? And now that their father is back home, how will things turn out?

The following day, Sho had completely forgotten the urgent matter that he had to tell Masaki… and the next day… and the next… and the next… Every time he remembered it, however, he was immediately distracted by Masaki and the thought flew out as if it was nothing important. By the end of the day, he cursed himself for being so easily distracted, but he knew when it came to Masaki that he couldn’t help it at all.  
  
“Sho-nii, I looked up… you know… on the internet and--”  
  
“What?!” Sho exclaimed as water came spurting out of his mouth. It was a good thing they decided to have lunch in the backyard.  
  
“Is it considered as i-incest?” Masaki stuttered as he played with the grape tomato on his plate.  
  
“N-no, of course not. We’re not blood related.” Sho did his research too, not that he was already aware but he had to anyway just in case. “U-unless we’re secretly blood related. Why did you bring it up now?”  
  
“I feel uneasy… Not that there’s anything wrong with you,” Masaki giggled. “Sho-nii’s slips are soft…”  
  
Sho felt his blood boil as it traveled up to his cheeks and the tip of his ears. “Y-you too!” He squeaked.  
  
“But this isn’t normal,” Masaki mumbled as he shoved a small spinach in his mouth. “Should we tell anyone?”  
  
“No!” Sho immediately replied. “Never.”  
  
Masaki frowned. “But it doesn’t feel right keeping it a secret and all.”  
  
“Yeah, but we should keep it on a low for now.”  
  
“Not even Nino?”  
  
“Not even Nino.”  
  
“ ‘Kay.”  
  
Lunch was easy-going. No one, not even their butler, was there to bother them because they had the house all to themselves. With their father overseas at America on some business, their chef off for the time being, their maids taking a longer break than required, and their mother… The image of Jun and their mother kissing in the middle of the street flashed back in his mind. He shook it away, but no matter what it stayed there, especially now that Masaki wasn’t distracting him with his lips. How should he bring up the subject? Or even talk to him about it at all… For years now, since Masaki joined the family, Sho’s parents treated him like their real son. Masaki grew up with their parents’ love and care and in turn Masaki gave them his love and care. If and when Sho tells him what he saw, it would surely break Masaki. Heck, it already broke him when he saw it. And what about their father? How will he tell him?... Firstly, how did it happen in the first place?!  
  
“Sho…”  
  
He snapped back to reality when he felt Masaki’s soft touch on his arm.  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
Sho could tell him now, or he could choose not to. “I-it’s nothing,” he found himself lying and he immediately regretted it right away when Masaki flashed a huge grin. His brother seriously had no idea…  
  
  
  
“Your father’s home,” came a voice behind Sho’s door followed by a few knocks. It was a good thing they locked the door.  
  
Sho pulled away from his brother and dragged him downstairs. They both missed their father after being away for a year and he finally came home unannounced! This was both exciting and stressful for Sho at the same time.  
  
“Papa!” They screamed in excitement, just like they used to when they were kids after their father came home from a long business trip. Their father had certainly aged the past year they hadn’t seen him, but he was still as strong when they pounced on their father and gave him a bear hug.  
  
“My boys,” their father bellowed. “I have a present for each of you.”  
  
“Really?!” Masaki’s eyes twinkled and hugged their father tighter.  
  
“I’ll give it if you let go.”  
  
“Ah, right…” Sho laughed as he pulled away with Masaki.  
  
Their father knelt down and slung his shoulder bag around. He searched for their presents in the bag and finally, out came two small boxes wrapped in Christmas paper.  
  
“I was meant to be home by Christmas, but because that didn’t happen I still have it. I would have sent it over air mail, but I’d rather give it in person.” He handed Sho the red box while he handed Masaki the green one.“What are you staring at me for? Your presents are in front of you.”  
  
Sho and Masaki opened it at the same time. It was a long box, about the size of a pen. When they opened it, it really turned out to be a pen but it wasn’t just any other pen. Their father possessed the very same pen and it was very rare to find. Only a few businessmen like him had it and it was the finest pen to use in business.  
  
“Because you two are almost eighteen, it’s time I teach you two how my business works.”  
  
Sho and Masaki glanced at each other before turning to face their father. “What do you mean?” Sho asked first.  
  
“I’m retiring,” their father confessed and grimaced as he slowly reached for his chest. “Because--”  
  
Their father was interrupted when the front door swung open by force. Their butler came rushing from the kitchen to the entrance and ran back to his boss within a minute.  
  
“The Lady of the House is here,” he announced. “With Matsumoto-sama.”  
  
“This is great!” Their father exclaimed and stood up right away, but he staggered on his feet. Sho and Masaki immediately ran beside their father for fear that he might fall on the floor. The year his father had gone had not been kind to him…  
  
“Elli,” their father sighed, his eyes giving her a sincere look. “I’ve missed you.”  
  
“Me too,” their mother answere but she didn’t reciprocate the feeling. Seeing this, it hurt Sho a lot because he knew the reason why.  
  
“Welcome back, Sakurai-san!” Jun followed after and glanced at the older man in the room but his eyes immediately went to Sho. “It’s good to see you back.”  
  
Sho snarled.  _Liar._  
  
“I have a present for you, too, Elli,” their father said and reached for said item in his bag. Like Sho and Masaki’s presents, it was wrapped in Christmas paper except it was more outstanding and more lavish than theirs. Their mother had taken the present gently, tore it open and gasped after opening the lid. “For our twentieth anniversary,” their father grinned. “It took me the whole time I was in America to find this piece of gem.”  
  
“Arai…” she sobbed as she closed the lid and shoved it in their father’s hand. “I can’t accept this.”  
  
“What? Why not?”  
  
Sho gulped. Was his mother going to confess? He had to stop this right away. He noticed earlier that his father wasn’t feeling well when he was going to tell him and Masaki something about his retirement. But he was stuck. If he were to stop it now, he would reveal to everyone that he knew his mother’s and Jun’s affair and it would just break his father’s and Masaki’s hearts.  
  
Their mother sobbed as she walked back and stumbled onto Jun. “I can’t…”  
  
“Why?” Their father insisted.  
  
“Because…” Their mother paused and reached out for something behind her back. It was a small box, just like the one their father had given her except it wasn’t their father’s present. Sho knew right away what it was and threw a death glare towards Jun who didn’t even flinch. “... I don’t love you. I never did.”  
  
In the back of Sho’s head, he heard a mirror shattering into a million pieces. He dared pull his eyes away from Jun and saw the shock and hurt look on his father’s and Masaki’s face. He really should have told Masaki and his father before… before… Sho couldn’t continue his thought. It was already too late and there was nothing he could do about it now. All that’s left for him was so stand there with guilt as he watched the scene unfold before him.  
  
“Elli…” their father groaned and for a while he stood frozen. Then his eyes widened as he clutched onto his chest and he fell onto the floor with a loud thud. Their butler, Masaki and Sho ran to the older man right away but the lady of the house and Jun stood back in the background, fear and guilt obvious in their eyes. Sho just wanted to grab Jun and punch his flawless face and curse at his mother for picking this time to do such things, but he couldn’t. He had to stay with his father and with Masaki who was sobbing uncontrollably besides their unconscious father.


	19. It's No One's Fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst all the mess that happened, Sho is glad that Masaki came into his life.

Masaki had been crying since they left their home and Sho wanted nothing more than to make his brother feel like everything will be alright. After receiving news that their father was doing okay so far and visited him in his private room, Sho dragged his brother to the rooftop. Masaki had stopped crying by then and was throwing Sho fake smiles. As if it was going to make Sho believe that Masaki will be alright. Hell, he was a mess inside too but he didn’t want to appear weak to Masaki. It would just make things worse.  
  
“It’s okay, I’m here,” Sho whispered as he pulled his brother to the back of a shack. He wrapped his arms around his brother’s thin shaking frame and he felt like wanting to cry too. Why had things become this way while he was so blindly falling in love with his brother? No, Masaki wasn’t at a fault here. None of them were.  
  
“Will mama and Jun run away together?” Aiba hiccuped as he wrapped his arms around Sho as well.  
  
Sho shrugged. To be honest, he doesn’t even know anymore but he was sure that he hated the both of them. “I don’t know, Masaki. What they did was unforgivable.”  
  
Masaki hiccuped. “But they love each other. Isn’t that what matters?”  
  
Sho pulled myself away from Masaki but he kept his arms around his body as if he was afraid of losing him. “Aren’t you mad at them?” Sho asked in disbelief.  
  
“Yeah, but nothing can beat love, Sho-nii,” he said as he hiccuped. “If we can love each other, then they can love each other too.”  
  
“But she betrayed papa,” Sho pointed out with a shaky breath, realizing that Masaki had a point. This whole thing with falling in love with his adoptive brother was wrong in the first place and for his mother and Jun to have an affair… “Love really doesn’t have its limits, huh?” Sho sighed as he stroked his brother’s soft cheek. “But how could they say that? Papa collapsed because of them.”  
  
“They couldn’t have known about his condition… I don’t think he told anyone yet.”  
  
“So he was trying to tell us earlier,” Sho concluded, recalling how their father sounded so serious about leaving his company. He thought that he was going to inherit it on his 25th birthday, which was the plan since his birth. But for it to be so soon…  
  
“I don’t want to lose papa too,” Masaki began sobbing as he pulled Sho towards him.  
  
“We’re not going to lose papa, I promise.” It was far from being a promise because he was not some miracle worker, but he hoped it would make Masaki better…  
  
He pulled himself from the embrace once again and cupped Masaki’s chin. “Look at me.” His brother sniffled and looked at him with watery eyes. “It will all work out somehow. We just have to hope, okay? Papa is strong and he can go through anything. Remember when mama got mad at him for messing up her kitchen after making a lasagna explode?”  
  
Masaki laughed as he wiped away his tears. “Yeah, I do… it was so funny. She was chasing after him with a butter knife, threatening him to clean up the kitchen.”  
  
Sho laughed too, remembering the memory as if it only happened yesterday. Then his mother’s and Jun’s affair had to come barging in. “It’s so unfair,” he whined. “Why can’t things be normal?”  
  
“How can it be?” Masaki let out a light chuckle. “Our relationship isn’t normal, nii-chan.”  
  
“But think about it: if we never became brothers, we would have a non-sibling relationship, and if mama had married the man she truly loved…”  
  
“Then you wouldn’t exist,” Masaki continued for him with a sad sigh. “I don’t want things to be normal, nii-chan. I want things to be the way they are.”  
  
“Then you’re okay with mama and Jun?”  
  
“No,” Masaki shook his head. “But she’s still our mama and that’ll never change. And I liked Jun because he saved me.”  
  
Sho sighed in relief, glad that Masaki wasn’t okay with this despite Masaki’s insight on all of this mess. “That is true. I don’t want to lose mama.” After all, he still loved her and Jun wasn’t that bad of a guy.  
  
“What about papa?” Masaki asked then, snapping Sho out of his thoughts.  
  
“... He has us,” Sho said confidently. “We’ll be there for him and make sure that he’s happy.”  
  
Finally, Masaki smiled the most genuine smile Sho had ever seen amidst all this depressing mess. “We’ll make papa happy.”  
  
Sho smiled back, truly glad that he has Masaki in his life. As he stared at his brother, he wondered if meeting him in preschool was some kind of fate. If he hadn’t, his whole life would have been boring,  _normal_ , and dull. “I love you,” he blurted out of nowhere, catching Masaki in a surprise as he leaned in to kiss his brother on the lips. It was still very wrong to do this when their father was sick in bed, but Sho needed Masaki as Masaki needed Sho.  
  
Masaki sighed into the kiss and let out a moan that Sho had never heard him do. As if it was instinct, he pushed his brother against the wall of the shack and pressed their bodies together. He could feel Masaki reacting wildly against him and Sho began to feel hot. Just as he was about to push his hands inside of Masaki’s shirt, however, he heard a loud gasp to their right. Sho immediately broke away from his brother’s grasp and turned his head towards the gasp.  
  
“What the hell?!” Jun yelled angrily as he looked between Sho and Masaki.  
  
Sho inhaled sharply. “It’s not what it looks like…”  
  
“I clearly saw it. What the hell… Actually, how long has this been going on?”  
  
“...”  
  
“Spit it out,” Jun snarled and threw his cigarette on the floor. It made an uncomfortable sound as Jun crushed it underneath his foot and it made Sho less likely to talk to the angry man.  
  
“For three months,” Masaki was the one who answered. Sho could tell that his brother was just as terrified as he was. Gulping, he held out his hand behind him to which Masaki immediately grabbed.  
  
“I’m going to tell your mother,” Jun said after giving them each an angry glare.  
  
“Please, don’t!” Sho yelled causing Jun to turn around. “I didn’t tell on you when I found out about you and mama.”  
  
“I don’t care,” Jun snapped. “I’m still Aiba’s caretaker and this is just morally wrong.”  
  
“But it’s not illegal,” Sho retaliated. “What you’re doing with mama is illegal.” Masaki tugged on his hand, but Sho ignored it. Sure he and Masaki had come to terms that their mother and Jun was free to do whatever it is the hell they wanted to, but Sho had to defend himself and Masaki. Even if it meant questioning the law and morality.  
  
“That doesn’t matter.” And with that said, Jun turned around and headed to the elevator.  
  
“I’m so sorry Sho-nii,” Masaki began to sob once again. “This is all my fault.”  
  
“No, it’s not,” Sho sighed and hugged his brother. “This is my fault. I’m the one who kissed you first.”  
  
“No, Sho-nii. I’m the one who showed up in your life and--”  
  
“Don’t say that,” Sho snapped and hugged his brother tighter. “Don’t you ever say that.”  
  
“I… I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be, Masaki. We’ll try to do something about this. I promise.”  
  
Masaki sniffled. “Okay, nii-chan. I’ll be prepared for anything.”


End file.
